NEW LIFE
by HiddenName
Summary: You probably have read many stories about a girl from a normal world coming to an anime. Well, if you like those kind of stories then this is one of them. Once reading this story, you will get see, know, and understand about a girl that changed everything, including her life. [CielxOCXSebastian]
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! I have been doing this story for a while now, it was actually after my Vampire Knight rewrite. If you guys have followed me before or read one of my stories than thank you. I have been working on my 2 main popular story and they are about to be finish. I have two other stories that are in progress, so if you guys are going to read this stories.**_

 __ _ **I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. {Hope I spelled it right}**_

 _UPDATE: Here is in update on the prologue, and fixing some errors I missed too. Also, if you are interested in Vampire Knight. I just finished my story on that anime and I hope you will enjoy. For those of you that are new, this update will be explained on chapter 9 [ch 10 for search]. I hope you enjoy this and everything shall be explain on chapter 8 [ch 9 on search]. Have fun reading._

 **PROLOGUE**

 **THE BEGINNING OF MY LIFE**

I walk down the steps in my pock-a-dot pajamas with a stuff teddy bear to feel nobodys presence in this house. I just stare around blankly not even bothered by this feeling for it's normal for me. I put my teddy bear on the couch to pat it's head walking over to the kitchen. I turn to fridge to see a note on it.

 _Dear Lilith,_

 _I am going to be late again, and won't come home until tomorrow night. I left some money for you on the counter. Today was urgent since I am going to be saving someone's life. Have fun today._

 _Love mother,_

 _P.S. Happy 18th Birthday._

I put the letter on the table to open the fridge seeing a huge birthday cake inside. I took the cake out to see Happy Birthday on it. I set it down to cut a piece of cake and walk over to the couch. I turned on the T.V. to put on the news.

"In today's accident, we have reported another dead person. This person is 24 years olds, female, with blode hair and blue eyes. We took noticed of her expression that seemed to be stuck on pure terror. The look she gave looked like she saw ghost. Another interesting news, we have spotted one thing that are all common with victims. All of victims have a blue ring on their thumb that mysteriously disappear from the police evidence. If anyone has seen this ring, please contact the police."

After that, I shut off the news not wanting to hear anymore of this. This was the 16th death, and it's always the same. A female with a horrible expression on her face.

I sigh to sit up and begin my day. I put my dishes in the dishwasher while grabbing my teddy bear to go up my room. I put on a long sleeve with t-shirt with black jeans, black converse, with my light brown purse. I checked my purse to see a wallet, phone, and keys to walk out of the door. I didn't even bother to say good-bye. I locked the door, walking to my car, and put my phone on finally. At that moment, my phone starts for me to answer and hear my best friend's voice.

"Happy Birthday Lilith!"

My best friend's name is Jade Johnson. We were friends since kindergarten and we do everything together.

"Thanks Jade, but you know my birthday isn't until midnight, right?"

"Yeah, I know but-"

Jade's voice was cut off when Big Ben rang surprising me a little. If you can already guess, I live in London and is happy to live here. My ancestors were actually raised and born in London. The rest of my family, well, I don't know. I've never met anyone from my mother's side or father's side. Apparently, it was to keep a secret of my birth to everyone.

"Sorry, Jade. Can you say that again?" I ask.

"I said, did your mother plan anything with you tomorrow?" She asked.

I sigh for her to immediately understand.

"Again! Don't tell me she used the same excuse. 'It's urgent... I'm saving someone's life,'" She mimics my mother, "That woman doesn't even know the word of kindness if it hit her in the face."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. How is high school? Your graduating this year, right?" I asked Jade.

"Yeah, everything is going good. What about you? Your graduating college this year too," Jade comments, "What are you going to do after college?"

I was silent before I answered, "I don't know. It's difficult."

"Oh, please. I know what ever place you will choose, they will want you. You have River's and Smith's blood in you. The two famous and smartest parents ever." Jade informs.

"Whatever," I sigh.

My mother's surname was Alex Smith. You see, she works hard in the profession of doctors. She told me her ancestor were doctors, and her parents were doctors as well. A long line of doctors and nothing more.

My father's name is Frank River. He did follow his father's line of taking care of industry, instead he took care of the business of his uncle. A circus. He was known as prodigy for doing amazing tricks and just learning new ones in matter of seconds. I know what you are thinking? A doctor and a performer, together? I know it's strange but my mother fell in love for his kind heart, not his skills.

My father was known as a kind man, and I didn't have that much memories of him. The reason is because... my father died when I was 4 years old. It was tough and difficult and I decided to be in charge of the circus. Of course, my mother was against it. I am a prodigy like my father, and being in the circus makes me feel even closer to my father.

After my father died, I truly understood the word of hate, or despise. My mother wanted me to forget about father, and throw everything that my father had or owned. I truly hated my mother for making me forget about my father. The tragedy of my father's death made myself forget everything about him. No memories of him are in my head and my mother made that happen perfectly quick.

"What are you going to do today?" Jade asked me when another caller comes in.

"Hang on Jade. I have another call coming in. I'll put you on hold."

"Okay," She answered.

I put her on hold to answer the number.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Lilith River?" A smooth, steady voice ask.

I was confused by this voice for I have never heard this voice before.

"May I know who I am speaking to?" I ask back.

The person on the other end chuckles replying, "My, my... aren't you polite. If you must know, my name is...Sebastian Micheal."

I stop the mobile to end up on the side of the road to look in front. I looked at the collar ID to be surprise with ID. All it says is 1-702-Ring-Era.

"Is something the matter?" The caller ask.

I quickly ended the call jumping out of my car with my phone and purse to enter a store. I breathe in and out wanting to get out of my car for a little bit. It scared me to know there is a man's name is actually from Black Butler. I sigh, to look around the store that I am in. It was filled with books, skeletons, old coffins, antiques, canes, and... sweets. Why are their sweets in a store like this? I was startled when I noticed an old man staring at me smiling nicely.

"Welcome Miss, is there anything I can do for you?" An old man ask behind the desk.

I look at him to look around once more replying, "I was just looking."

"I see, but may I ask what your name is? For seeing you in the near future?" The man ask curious.

I look at him to reply, "Lilith River."

The man's eyes widen to stand quickly running to cabinet looking for something I suppose.

"Where is it? Ah! Here it is!" The man spoke desperately to turn looking at me. He runs over to me giving me the box shouting,"Hurry Miss. Take this and go to your friends, Jade Johnson."

My eyes widen as I ask, "How do you know my friends name?"

"Please don't answer questions! Hurry, before that boy finds you!" He shouts pushing me out and locking the door.

I look at the door with wide eyes to hurry and rush to my car. I quickly drive off as fast I can to go to my Jade's house.

 **UNKNOWN POV**

"Where is she?" A very aggravated boy ask.

The man look frighten as he works on other things in the shop.

"I'm sorry sir, but do you mind being specific?" He ask as the boy narrows his eyes even more.

The boy suddenly made a snap with his fingers and the man before him... was gone. The boy turned his back on the now dead man to walk over to the door for a phone to ring at the exit. He grabbed the phone from the floor and clicked on the answer button to hear...

"Lilith!" Jade shouted, "Where are you? Your suppose to be at my house!" There was no noise in the other end, "Lilith! Lilith..." Jade sighed, "Whatever, I just hope your her-"

"Jade, I'm here."

The boy's eyes widen from this voice that was in background.

"Huh? Lilith?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. What's wrong? Who are you talking to?" Lilith reply.

"Who am I talking to? I am talking to you, aren't I?" Jade asked, her voice sounding a bit worried and scared.

"No. I have my phone, right..." Lilith's voice stop suddenly sounds angry, "Okay. No, I don't have my phone. Oh great!"

"Great." Jade sighs then realizes, "Wait. If you don't have your phone, then... who am I talking to?"

"Jade!" Lilith shouted, "Are you an idiot?! Hang up!"

In that moment, the phone just ended with a long 'beep' 'beep' on the boy's end. The boy places a devilish smirk on his face looking at a man behind him.

"Found her," He whispers walking out the building with the phone in his pocket.

 **LILITH'S POV**

Once Jade hangs up on the phone, I look at her with narrowed eyes. She stares at the phone in her hands with a terrified expression. I sigh as I rub my forehead to head in the kitchen.

"What do we have to eat?" I ask.

It was in silent for Jade to reply in a shaking voice, "I-I j-just ordered pizza."

I looked at Jade to see her looking at me terrified and breathing deep. I walked over to her grabbing the phone to put it down on the couch.

"Look Jade. It happens to everybody. It's not like you told this person where your address is. You are fine. Now, come on. Weren't going to show me one of your favorite shows?" I say calmly while smiling.

Jade looks at me with wide eyes nodding her head as she stands up to walk over to the kitchen to get pizza out and...

"A cake?" I ask confused.

"Of course. Always need a cake for your birthday," Jade says with a big smile on her face.

"You know my birthday isn't until 12 o'clock, right?" I ask as she walks with tea in her hands.

She smiles at me handing me tea and slice of pizza. We have always done this since we were kids. We would stay up until 12 for each other's birthday and the other person screams 'Happy Birthday'. Of course, sometimes we fall asleep forgetting the whole tradition, but we still hang out and do it anyways.

She walks over to the couch to put on her favorite show, or should I say her favorite anime. Black Butler. I sigh as I sit next to her on the couch looking at the anime.

"You have watched this so many times, don't you ever get bored of it?" I ask with a blank expression.

She looks at me insulted and shouts, "Of course not. How can you ever get tired of Black Butler?! It's a great anime."

"Your opinion," I state looking at the clock to see the time is 5:30.

 _It's already this late. I guess it's watching Black Butler for a while._

Time has passed and Jade has been showing happiness, sadness, excitement, and nervousness from watching this anime. I truly do like the music in Black Butler, including the battle music that Sebastian has. I couldn't help but chuckle sometimes from Sebastian over enthusiasm explanation on being a butler.

Jade fell asleep after, ' _His Butler, in an Isolated castle_ ', episode 16 while I continue watching. A scene suddenly came up where Ciel was smirking and staring at the T.V. The episode suddenly stopped moving, no sounds, no nothing. I stand up to look over at the T.V.

" _Lilith..."_ A static kind of voice says.

I look around to see nothing shrugging my shoulders to take the remote to fast forward the T.V., but it didn't work. I sighed to turn off the T.V., but that didn't work either.

"What's going on? This T.V. can't be broken already. This T.V. is brand new, too."

 _"Lilith..."_ Again, that static-like voice spoke.

I look around to suddenly see colors from the corner of my eye. I move my eyes to that direction...of the T.V?

"What?" I whispered with fear in my voice.

I stare closely at the T.V. for the the animation to move again. This time it was just Ciel's mouth in the picture.

 _"Wake up... Lilith..."_

My eyes widen as I suddenly screamed falling off the couch.

...

"Ow!" I shouted snapping my eye open.

I look around to see that I truly did fall off of the couch, and that I was asleep. I looked around to see Jade was in my space on my couch. I remembered that Jade was kicker and that could have been the reason why I fell off.

I sit up to look at the sleep, comfy, Jade on the couch. I sighed to stand up putting a blanket over her to look out the window. It was dark out and the time was 11:59.

 _I didn't even know I fell asleep. Well, that one thing to pass the day. Just sleep._

Suddenly a beep sound came to my ears, signaling it's 12 a.m.

 _My Birthday._

I grabbed a drink of water to look out of the moon to raise the glass.

"Happy Birthday to me," I whispered softly drinking the water.

My eyes squinted from the taste of this water. It taste too sweet for clean, clear water to be, unless you put something in it. I look down at the drink for my eyes to go wide for the water has turned... red.

 _Blood..._

My first thought was as I drop the glass on the floor to have it shattered. I quickly run to the bathroom, turning on the fascist, to wash my mouth of that disgusting drink.

 _What was that? Was it blood? Why was it too sweet?_

I shake my head to turn off the water exiting the bathroom. I put my hand on my forehead to shake my head confused from all this. The sotre, the old man, the box, and the number of Sebastian Micheals. Many questions to ask and nobody to answer them. I look up at Jade to freeze with shock at what I am seeing.

"I... Impossible..." I whispered shocked.

I step back to feel a man behind me holding onto my shoulders tightly, but with a gentle, strong grip.

"Let me go! How is it possible?! Who are you?!" I shouted confused.

"Come on Lilith. You must know who we are." The boy replies plainly.

The boy that spoke was siting on the couch with Jade's head on his lap. He was playing with her blonde hair as I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and hatefully.

I narrowed my eyes answering, "You are not real. This is just a prank. Now, let me go."

You can hear the anger in my voice as I continue struggling from the man's grip, but he surprised me by putting one of his hands around my waist and the other on my head.

"What?"

My eyes widen as I looked at the man behind me to be welcomed with pink glowing eyes. The eyes that can only be of a demons. I start shaking as I look at the boy to see the eyes from the man behind me.

"N...No!" I shouted pushing the man behind me off.

I step back as I stare at both of them starting to scared for eyes like that don't glow like that. Even with contacts eyes don't glow that brightly in the dark.

"How is this possible?!" I ask shaking. I noticed the boy moving his hand to land on Jade's neck, "What are you doing to Jade?!"

I ran to Ciel grabbing his wrist as our eyes connect. The boy gave me a smirk as everything around the room started to spin. I was on the floor with, apparently, Sebastian and Ciel hovering over me.

"I won't do anything to her unless you do something for me," Ciel says.

I narrowed my eyes, despite my shaking that they can very well see, saying, "Why should I help you?"

His eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers for Sebastian to stand up. I stared at him as he walked over to Jade gripping on her neck. She was made some whimpering sounds as Sebastian tighten his hold on her.

"No, stop!" I shouted.

I looked at Ciel for him to snap his fingers letting go of Jade. I was breathing heavily as tears started to come to my eyes.

"Why? Why me?" I ask confused and scared.

Ciel moved his hand on my cheek to stroke his thumb under my eye.

He leaned forward whispering, "In time, you will now."

I look at him confused as he grabs a box that the old man gave me to open it. It had a ring that looks exactly like Ciel's ring. He grabbed my left hand to put the ring on my thumb kissing the blue diamond. He smirk to show me his natural eyes standing up. He reached a hand towards me as I hesitated on taking it for him to grab me anyway. He pulled me up to lean against him as his smirk continue widen.

"The favor I ask will change your life and my fate. Under no circumstance don't ever take of this ring," He shows me the ring on my left hand thumb saying, "You will be going to my world. You will become my younger twin sister."

I look at a different direction saying, "This sounds like those stories that brings a girl to a different world, falls in love in that world, and decides to stay in that world with person she loves. It's sounds kind of cliche, don't you think?"

"Do you believe in love?" Ciel ask curious.

"A broken heart can never fall in love. I'm too shattered to ever fall in love with anyone," I replied, "Anyway, what do you mean by changing your fate?"

Ciel let me go to show me his serious his face replying, "Just as I said it. You will change the story of my life, and possibly...stay human."

I look at him with wide eyes as I realized that I will have to leave my best friend, and everything I know. All the dangers that happen in Ciel's life will also happen to me. I look at Ciel to see that dread, sadness, and slight fear of all that happen to him, but when he looks at me. I can't help but want to help Ciel from all the sadness and pain he has been through.

"Alright," His eyes widen as I continue, "I...I will changed your fate, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel smirked as he walked to me, "Just don't fall in love with me in the past."

"What?!"

I felt something on my head as I look up to see Sebastian usual smirk.

"Don't fall in love with me either, mistress," Sebastian whispered.

My eyes widen as I looked at him with a blush on my cheeks from both of them.

"What?!"

Sebastian covered my eyes to see nothing but darkness and felt something soft on my lips. I felt myself falling as I felt nothing but warmth and... a baby crying. I picked up on it trying to move my hand but couldn't. I couldn't move at all as it felt like I was struggling. I open my eyes slowly to feel something sticky around my eyes, and try to look around my surrounding. I look around to see two adults looking down at me with a smile on their face.

"They are beautiful. Twins, a boy and a girl. What are you going to name them Miss and Mister Phantomhive?" A soft, old voice asked.

"I want the boy's name to be Ciel, and the girl to be name Raven," A soft, sweet, and motherly voice replied.

The woman picked me to steady me on her arms as she faced me to the man that was holding onto another baby. The man look down at the baby to look at me as I stare at him.

"It's perfect. Ciel and Raven Phantomhive," The man spoke softly.

 _Raven...Phantomhive...?_

 ** _I hope you guys like this chapter. Please give me your opinion's on this chapter. If I should continue, or just stop because you have seen stories like these hundred times maybe. Having any questions PM me or review._**

 ** _Please review._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Lilith: You just had to make my story a romance story, didn't you? *says pissed*_**

 ** _Me: *looking at Lilith calmly* you must have known it's going to happen anyway. You were the one that was complaining about love anyway._**

 ** _Lilith: *sighs facing her back at me* whatever. I'm not going to fall in love! *she walks away*_**

 ** _Me: *looking at the audience* she does know I can make her, right? *shrug my shoulders* Anyway, enjoy this chapter and sorry for bad grammar._**

 ** _I do not own Black Butler._**

 _Update: I didn't know about this intro, but I just allowed and leaved it. If you guys don't like it then please don't comment on it. Of course, someone will despite me. I understand though. I'm just going to allow it be there, but just enjoy the story. Believe me, I only did this in 3 chapters. Idk._

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _RAVEN PHANTOMHIVE_**

Feathers...beautiful, white feathers surrounding me and Ciel. I can feel the chilliness on my arms and legs as we are only covered by a mere red blanket. The table under my back feels so cold, and yet, I feel such hatred for laying on this table.

 _Why are they doing this? I won't forgive them._

My hands were in a fist as I grinned my teeth having my eyes narrowed, full of hatred. Hatred that not even child, such as myself, should ever had.

 _I'll never forgive for what they have done to me and Ciel. Never!_

"If you once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven."

A sudden familiar voice spoke to us as my eyes widen. This voice sounds so familiar but I don't remember where it came from.

 _Who is he? How do I know him?_

"Would someone believe in God summon you?"

I look to the corner of my eye to see Ciel laying next to me asking that person. This person suddenly chuckles from amusement. Ciel's right hand holding my left hand in a tight grip. I moved my vision past him to see a crow hanging on a single branch. I narrow my eyes wondering, thinking, of how I know this crow.

 _His name... the crows name..._

My eyes widen as a sudden smirk entered my vision, my eyes widen, and my hand tighten on Ciel's grip.

 _It can't be... Of course, I'm so stupid. How can I forgot! I'm..._

"Then, I will ask thee but once: Is it thy wish to form a contract?" The crow ask as I decided to sit up.

I put my hand on my forehead hiding my eyes with my bangs. Ciel looks up at me as I stare down at him. I see in his eyes that he has the same hatred as I do. The wish that we both want and are finally going to get. I looked at crow with hatred as I finally remembered.

 _I'm...changing this story!_

"Enough, crow! Don't you dare ask my brother stupid questions! Form the contract with us and grant our wish! Now!" I shouted with pure hatred and anger.

At that moment, the white feathers moved up to turn black and changed the crow...to the demon I recognize.

{opening song}

 **PHANTOMHIVE MANOR**

I look up at the ceiling to have my arm rest on my forehead as I wait for someone to come in my room by now. It somehow feels different remembering what I have to do. Remembering about my encounter with the demon Ciel in my time.

I must have been an idiot to have forgot my original name, my original origin, and... my goal. I take a deep breath as I decided to sit up for the door to open at the same time.

"M'la-" Sebastian cut himself off seeing as I was awake and siting up, "Oh, you're awake. If I may ask, when did you wake up M'lady?

I looked at Sebastian with both of my eyes that held no emotions. I moved my knees to my chest putting my arms around my legs. I tilted my head having my short, navy blue hair that only goes to my neck, which may represents a boy, move in motion to the right.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied quietly and softly, "For some reason, I did not want to sleep."

Sebastian walked over to the curtains as I followed his every move. He opens the curtain to show in light in my room. Sebastian turns around to face me with a soft smile. He must have noticed that I was staring at him the whole time he was moving.

"Is something wrong, mistress?" Sebastian asked.

I respond by shaking my head left and right stretching my legs to have them dangle at the edge of the bed. As quick as he can, he grabbed my clothes for today and prepare me for the day. My outfit that has been chosen was a blue dress that reached to my knees with white buttons on the front, a black out layer that looked like a coat, wearing black knee high socks with my black flat shoes.

"Now, that you are prepared and ready. Would you like to help me wake up the young master?" Sebastian asked kindly.

I look back up at him replying, "I won't mind. It will be nice to see my brother, besides..., if I remember correctly, I have some work that we must discuss about."

I turned to look at the door ready to open it but Sebastian was faster than me. I look up at him to see him smiling with his eyes close, right hand to his heart, and bowing to the waist.

"A gentlemen should always open a door to a lady. Right, mistress?" Sebastian ask as I just nod my head.

I walked passed Sebastian to exit the room not bothering to look around manor. I wasn't in the mood to look around this depressing house. I'm not surprised that this dark house only has dark colors in it.

"Mistress," Sebastian calls out snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stare at him to see him standing next to door of Ciel's room. My eyes widen as I look down the hallway to look behind me, where he is standing.

He chuckles asking, "Perhaps, after breakfast, you would get a little more sleep. You don't seem right without enough sleep."

I nodded my head walking next to Sebastian replying,"I suppose you are right. I want to wake up my brother first."

Sebastian nodded his head opening the door for me to walk in first, and see Ciel laying on the bed asleep. I walk over to the bed to feel the comfy bed under me to face Ciel's sleeping face. I reached my hand forward to move some of Ciel's hair out of his face. I moved my hand down to his shoulder shaking him a little.

"Brother...Ciel...It's time to wake up," I spoke softly watching him stir.

Sebastian open the curtains for his room to bright up. At the same moment for Ciel's eyes, including the contract eye, stare at my own.

"Raven," Ciel says softly moving some of my hair from my cheek.

His eyes widen suddenly as he touched my cheek close to under my eye. I closed my eyes to feel warm, sleepy, and exhausted. I only slept for 2 hours because of the nightmares I have been having lately.

"Raven, your exhausted," Ciel says as I felt him shifting on the bed to sit up.

I open my eyes to be welcome with his own navy blue eyes and showing his contract mark to his right eye. His eyes shown worried and concern.

I sigh replying, "I had that dream again," I look at the window, "...Mother and Father dying..."

The bed shifted again as I turn to see Sebastian preparing Ciel for the day as well.

"I see," Ciel nods his head in understanding, "It's understandable, for you had the most painful experience."

I sit up for Ciel to put his hand on my head to rub, and make my hair a complete mess. I looked at him with slight anger on my expression for him to smirk putting his hand down. He grabbed the back of my head to put my head on his chest. I closed my eyes as I start to listen to Sebastian telling us our schedule.

"After breakfast is a visit from , the authority on the history of the Roman Empire, and Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be here after lunch," Sebastian explains.

My eyes snapped open as I heard about Mr. Damiano to properly listen.

"Ah, the one who was left in charge of manufacturing stuffed animals at the Indian factory?" Ciel ask, while rubbing my head at the same time.

"I was told he is Italian," Sebastian replies, "We will prepare to off him the utmost possible hospitality."

Sebastian gave Ciel his tea, his favorite, Earl Grey tea. I looked at the tea for Ciel to allow me take a sip that woke me up a little. I nodded my head approving of the taste as I put my hand on Ciel's shoulder now.

Sebastian stand up to bow saying, "I shall await you two at the dining table."

Sebastian bows to Ciel then stare at me to tilt his head. His hand went on my head having me straight up, and fix my hair. My long bangs that part to the right to fall down touching my chin, while fixing the back of my hair only touched to my neck. He stand up looking approved of cleaning my hair to bow walking to the door.

I was startled to see a flash of brown past eyes. I looked at Sebastian to see that he was holding a dart between his fingers. I looked at Ciel to put both of my hands on his left arm, and shake him to look at me. I glared him telling him to stop without actually saying anything. I looked back at Sebastian to see him exit the room leaving just me and Ciel. I looked at the door to look back at Ciel.

"Why do you always glare at me whenever I do something to Sebastian?" Ciel as angry, a hint of jealousy for some reason.

I look down to reply, "Sebastian is a demon, Ciel. Besides, he helped us out of that place. I only want to repay to him."

"Still, you shouldn't allow people to touch you so willingly," Ciel says with anger in his voice.

I look up at him to stand up to glare at him saying, "He's our butler Ciel. It's his job to clean the manor, prepare the food, almost do everything for us. You really need to stop being so possessive and overprotective."

Ciel glared at me to reply, "I am overprotective when comes to someone that is mine."

I look at him to sigh but smile anyway grabbing his hand, "Silly brother, we will be late for breakfast."

I pulled on his hand to walk down the halls to enter the dinning room. I sit down on the chair for Ciel to eat across from me. I look around the dinning room to see that this table could full up even more people. This table is so empty that it used to filled with warmth and laughter. The memory of hearing mother and father talking, laughing, and praising us for eating all of our food. I feel that the warmth is missing, and I wish I can feel it once more.

My thoughts were gone when I noticed a dart flying to Finni hitting the back of his hat to hit his head. Finni's head was bleeding and he was shouting and crying in pain. Finni walked over to Ciel as I frown looking at him.

"What is wrong Young Master, for you to do something like that?" Finni asked.

"Nothing. That was to be expected," Ciel replied.

I sighed leaning against the chair already knowing that it was Sebastian that pissed him off. Not soon after, the doors open to reveal the devil himself.

"Finni, has the weeding bee done in the inner garden?" Sebastian asked making Finni fidget. "Mey-Rin, have the sheets been washed?" Mey-Rin couldn't answer him. "Bard, were you not supposed to be preparing tonight's dinner? Bard didn't answer either as they all fidget from answering Sebastian. "Tanaka..." I look behind him to see an old man holding tea, "You are fine just as you are. If you have time to be lazing around like get to work!" Sebastian shouts while glaring.

The three of them ran out of the dinning room frighten from Sebastian to go back to their station.

After that mess ended, Ciel stand up saying, "I'll be going to my studies. I'll meet you there, Raven."

I nodded my head to stand up but suddenly felt dizzy as I was leaning against Sebastian.

"Mistress/Raven!" I hear Ciel and Sebastian shouted worried.

"I'm fine." I replied calmly, "I think that the exhaustion just come up on me. I'm sorry. I think it's best I just get some rest."

Ciel nodded his head worried as I stand up to walk to the doors, but the dizziness got worst. I felt myself falling with eyes close not wanting to open them again.

 **3RD PERSON**

Sebastian grabbed Raven before she can fall to see her fast asleep. Ciel sighed with relief to finally see the sleep that she needs.

"Sebastian, please take her to my room. She will sleep there until she wakes up," Ciel ordered Sebastian walking away.

Sebastian bowed saying, "Yes, young master."

Sebastian carried Raven to Ciel's room to remove her shoes, and let the dress loose a little for her to sleep comfy.

"What a troublesome mistress, I have," Sebastian says smirking to glancing at Raven a little longer before leaving with a smirk on his face, "Sleep well, mistress."

 **1ST PERSON**

I was woken by the sun rays on my face slowly opening my eyes to see that I was in Ciel's room. I walked out of the room without wearing any shoes to walk over to Ciel's study to hear someone laughing.

"Aha, this is quite the severed board game, isn't it? The man laughs. "Is there no way to restore my legs?"

 _Who is this man?_

"Something once lost will never return," I recognize Ciel's voice, "Your body is burned within the crimson flames."

I noticed the heavy atmosphere from Ciel's side so I thought to intervene. I knock on the door three time to hear Ciel say 'open'. I open the door to peek out for Ciel to look at me with relief.

"Raven, you look well-rested now," Ciel says with full relief.

"Big brother, your scaring our guest," I spoke calmly walking over to him.

I noticed the look that Mr. Damiano is giving me, so I looked at him with polite, fake smile.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry that my brother has scared you. Once, he gets into a game, he will take it very seriously," I explained.

"N-No, it's alright," Mr. Damiano replies waving his hand.

"I'm glad. I'm the younger twin, Raven Phantomhive. I don't think we have properly met," I raised my hand to shake his hand.

"N-No. I don't think we have. I'm Damiano from the Poseidon Company."

My smile then turns into a dark smirk as I tighten my grip on his hand. His eyes widem as he suddenly starts to freak out.

"It's very nice to meet you," I narrowed my eyes at him to finally release his hand.

"Who's the one scaring who now?" Ciel asked smirking amused.

I look at Ciel to narrow my eyes at him, "It's only because with business like we have, Ciel. We can't exactly trust anyone."

"I understand," Ciel says.

Ciel surprised me by grabbing my hand and pulling me to sit on his lap. He put his arms around my waist, and as always, didn't care who was looking at us. He rested his chin on my shoulder to pay attention to the board game.

I remember when we were younger, that he would always make me sit on his lap to read a book, or just try to comfort me. I was little embarrassed but now I just don't care what other people say. They mostly say 'look at the cute twins' or 'there twins so it's normal to act like that around each other.' Ever since then, that was always our excuse.

Before I knew it, I was watching the game they were planning until sunset. I didn't know it was sunset until Sebastian open the door.

"The preparations for dinner have been made," Sebastian informs us.

I look outside of the window to be surprised with a slight dark blue sky. It was actually quite beautiful that I wanted to stare at it forever, but... we have work to do.

"Oh, the dinner in that stone garden?" Mr. Damiano ask.

 _...Stone garden?..._

"I have been greatly anticipating it!" Mr. Damiano says enthusiastically.

"Well then, let's leave the rest for later," Ciel says.

I stand up to ready myself for dinner but Dramiano said something that irritated Ciel.

"Ah, even without continuing, it is quite clear that I am going to lose," Mr. Dramiano says.

"I don't like quitting a game in the middle," Ciel replied smugly and irritated at the same time.

I decided to add,"Plus, a game must always finish once started."

"Children..." Mr. Dramino whispered angrily, having us glare at him. "Ah, I mean, having the flexible heart of a child must be one of the requirements of being a manufacturer. That is why the Phantomhives are the number one toy manufacturer in this country. It really is admirable!"

If I could... I would have rolled my eyes to his pathetic attempt to cover it up.

 **~NIGHT~**

It's late at night as we are eating outside in the stone garden to be served with Beef Tataki-son. The order of the table was Mr. Damiano siting across from Ciel, and I'm siting next to Ciel on his left.

"Tonight's dinner is a Beef Tataki-don prepared by our own chef, Bard." Ciel and Mr. Damiano have faces looking at our meal.

I did sigh with Sebastian's extreme enthusiasm for dinner, but on the inside I was laughing none stop. Just seeing Mr. Damiano surprised expression could make anyone want to laugh, if they were in my place. I put my hand over my mouth for a laugh to almost come out. Ciel glances at me seeing a rare moment of me but I try to stop quickly to start eating.

"What a unique presentation!" Mr. Damiano says happily, "Just what you expect of a first-class Phantomhive welcome."

Ciel sighs from missing the rare moment of me laughing, but ignores it to start eating as well.

"We have prepared a wine that complements the fragrance of the soy sauce. Mey-Rin," Sebastian explains for Mey-Rin to not move at all, "Mey-Rin!" She looks at Sebastian unsure and embarrassed.

I saw Sebastian whisper in her ear to blush badly, and part of her glasses cracked.

"Yes, sir." Mey-Rin shouts carrying the wine bottle.

As Mey-Rin walks to the table all wobbly-like, she spills the wine on the covers not even stopping. The spill was slowly going to be on Mr. Damian's pants, but Sebastian's quickly removed the clothe surprising us. It was impressive because Mr. Damiano didn't even notice, and nothing was spilled.

Mr. Damino stops eating to look around seeing the cloth gone, asking, "Where did the table cloth go?"

"There was a small stain on the cloth, so I had it removed," Ciel replies with a smile on his face.

"We didn't want the stain to ruin your outfit, Mr. Dramino. Please don't worry about it," I said continuing to eat my meal.

Sebastian bows down standing next to Ciel like the shadow he is.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you. Please enjoy your meal at your leisure," Sebastian apologizes.

"I am humbled, Count Phantomhive," Mr. Damiano says smiling, "He really is talented.

"He only did what was natural as my servant," Ciel says with pride in his voice.

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler," Sebastain continues.

Ciel and I glance at him to look back at our food continue to eat.

"My, I thoroughly enjoyed that!" Mr. Damiano says happily.

We entered back to the room for them to talking about matters that I don't care about.

"Now then, about the contract..." Mr. Damiano quickly on that topic.

"Before that, we must finish our game," Ciel cuts him off.

"A-Ah," Mr. Damiano spoke hesitating on the game, "But I'm afraid I have another appointment to go to..."

"Children are avid for games," Ciel explains, "You know that as well as I do."

Damiano gulped asking, "In that case, might I ask to borrow your telephone for a moment first?"

I slightly narrowed my eyes making sure that Damiano or Ciel doesn't see it. Damiano stand up with Sebastian coming in smiling at the man.

"I've brought tea," Sebastian spoke kindly.

"I'll be right back," Damiano replies walking away grumpily.

I stand up from Ciel's lap to pat my dress smiling down at Ciel.

"I have to go as well. I'll be back in a minute," I spoke softly kissing his head.

I walked out of the room smiling to myself as I walk down listening to listen Damiano talking on the phone. My eyes narrowed even more as I walked up the steps to hid in the hallway where he will be passing soon.

Ten minutes later, I heard him scream echoing across the hall as I turned to look at the man crawling.

"Miss Phantomhive," I hear Damiano pleading voice, "Please, help me."

I smirk looking at him with a broken leg along with eyes full of fear.

"My, my, what a liar you are, Mr. Damiano. Do you want the pain to stop?" I ask moving around him to see his eyes filled with even more fear. I walked behind him to look at him with cold eyes, "A poor man like you..." I step on his broken leg for him to scream loudly, " I hope you understand one thing about us Phantomhives. That you will never betray us again."

I released his leg for him to crawl even further into servant's hallway. His screams was worth for it's what that old man deaserve. I decided to go look for the kitchen after Dramiano was completely out of my sight. I walked inside to the kitchen to see nothing or hear nothing closing the door behind. I hid behind something to hear the door open again and close with a bang.

The door open a second time for me to see Sebastian enter with a smile on my face. I look at Sebastian to see him turn on the oven for him to start talking to him and allowing him to burn. Once, he stopped I tried to quickly walk behind Sebastian to be out of the room. It worked but I couldn't help but feel that only did that in purpose.

I walked up stairs after my fun to go to Ciel. I open the door without knocking for him to smirk at me.

"I think you are more of the evil twin," Ciel states surprising me.

He stares at me with his all-knowing smirk that can truly irritate me in a way. I walk further in the room as I sit on the opposite side of him. I looked at him having my hand on my cheek.

"Of course," I replied, "I will never forgive the adults that hurt you, Ciel," I stare at him to see his eyes widen to feel like teasing him all of a sudden, "Are you done being jealous over my protectiveness over Sebastian?"

Ciel's eyes widen even more but turned to the window with a lit pink on his cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle as I realize something.

"You want to know a way that you can use as an advantage of not being so jealous?" I ask for Ciel to glance at me as I smile at him, "I only show these kind of expressions to you," I point at him, "And to you only."

His eyes widen even more but then narrowed his eyes, "But even you don't show me everything," He replied making me look at him with eyes, "If you are in pain, you run away without me helping. I don't ever want you to be alone. I am terrified that I will loose you once again. That we will be separate because of _them._ I don't want to live in that fear again."

"Ciel-"

"I don't ever want you leave my side or Sebastian's. Do you think you can do that?" Ciel ask.

I nodded my head as I look down at the game to look back up at Ciel. These were the few moments on where I have witness Ciel's over-protective side. I can understand though, we were sold as one but went to different homes. The home I went to was the longest 6 months without him, and I was truly terrified. I couldn't understand why did they do this to us? What have we done wrong?

It was until the 7 month that I got sold to a different person in a cult. The cult was awful with screams and shouting, but I finally had my brother back after those long horrible months. In the cult, they had a name for me, missing piece of the twins. It was because of that cult, that changed my brother into this over-protective person, and seek our revenge for mother and father.

"Raven. Raven!" Ciel shouted getting me to snap out of it and look at him, "He lost."

I blink to suddenly hear a loud painful and terrified scream saying 'Mamma Mia'. Ciel and I looked at each other as we suddenly start to laugh.

"That distasteful cry; he sounds just like a pig put out for slaughter," Ciel comments happily.

"Serves him right. That man deserves for betraying us," I commented back.

"I agree. To honestly think that he could get away with staying quiet about selling off the factory then ask us to fund a larger workforce. The foolhardy fraud," Ciel says with anger in voice.

I look at Ciel to see him move his piece to the happy ending as a sudden frown comes to mind. He tips his player to fall on the board with a loud echo. I watch him lean against the chair with a distant look in his eyes.

"Something once lost will never return," Ciel says.

I stand up to walk over to his side hugging him while rubbing his side.

"At least, we are together," I stated for Ciel to shift having me let go of him.

He grabs my wrist to pull me on his lap and circle his arms around my waist. He rest his head on my shoulder as I put my arms around his neck. I hugged him with the same amount of tightness as he hold onto to me, knowing he is remembering father and mother's death.

"Yes. You are my only family. I don't know what I would have done without you, my twin sister," He loosen his grip to place one hand on my cheek, "Raven Phantomhive."

"Yes."

I removed his eye patch for his contract to show up through the darkness in this room. My contract showed up on my left as we stare at each other intertwining our fingers.

"I will always be here for you, my brother."

 _I'm no longer Lilith River. I'm Raven Phantomhive, the young twin sister of Ciel Phantomhive. I will protect Ciel, and I will help with your revenge. And... I will... change... your fate._

 _Update: I hope you enjoy this update. Be prepared for the further updates that I am going to do. Until then, enjoy._

 ** _Me: I hope you guys like this chapter. This is the first time I actually did a beginning and ending like this, and I wanted to try it out. If you read my other stories you will truly understand._**

 ** _Lilith: What was with the ending part? *pissed*_**

 ** _Me: *looking at Lilith* you mean the part where you and Ciel intertwine fingers like a couple._**

 ** _Lilith: *nods her head continuously* yeah, we are twins. I have never met a part of twins that does that before._**

 ** _Me: *facing my back on her* not telling._**

 ** _Lilith: What?! Why?! This is my story!_**

 ** _Me: *walks away* see you in the next chapter. Please review._**

 ** _Lilith: Wait!_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Lilith:'looks at the ground angrily'**_

 _ **Me:'looking at Lilith confused' What has gotten into you?**_

 _ **Lilith:'looks at me' I've been reading the comments.**_

 _ **Me: And?**_

 _ **Lilith:'looks back down at ground, blushing' I was wondering how I can thank them.**_

 _ **Me:'looks at Lilith, look up, then have a smirk on my face' I might have idea. But...**_

 _ **Lilith:'Looks at me confused'**_

 _ **Me:You can't reject my idea or go against it.**_

 _ **Lilith:'pales backing away'**_

 _ **Me:'looking at the audience with a smirk on my face' Enjoy this chapter. I don't own Black Butler. 'Looks back at Lilith' Come here, Lilith.**_

 _Update:Hey guys, sorry if this is a late update. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Enjoy it._

 **Chapter 2**

 **Saving Big Brother**

 **[Opening Song]**

"Ahhh!"

My eyes snapped open as someone screamed to realize that it was only the three morons. I rubbed my temples to hear 'mouse' and 'catch'.

 _Why can't Sebastian to do this? I'm starting to get a headache._

I was surrounded in the game room, having a meeting that I thought will only last 20 minutes. No, this annoying meeting took 2 hours so far. I'm just surprised that Ciel hasn't snapped from the idiots and stupid men we are talking to. Luckily Madam Red and Lau are here, I think I can hold them no problem.

"Stop, you rat!" I hear Finnie says making me shut my eyes.

I rub my head again to feel a hand on top of mine. I look to my right to see Ciel looking worriedly at me.

"I'm fine, Ciel. Just a slight headache from the yelling and this boring game," I say with venom in my voice.

Ciel chuckles putting his hand on my head as I lean against his touch replying,"The meeting will finish soon. How about tea after this, and some place quiet?"

I nodded my head leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Quite the commotion out there. It seems you have rats here as well," A man with a mustache says.

I look at the man to remember that he is a detective of Scotland yard. I don't remember people's names because I find it unimportant.

"How long do you intend to let those vermin run wild?" A man eating another one his sandwich ask.

"'Run wild'? Aren't they simply leaving them at large observe them?" Lau says.

"Indeed. They always aim to take things down in one strike. Will you two be passing again this time, Lord and Lady Phantomhive?" Madam Red ask as I stand up.

"Raven?" Madam Red ask confused.

I stand up to walk over to the pool for Ciel to smirk.

"It's seems Raven knows a way to beat the game in one go," Ciel says leaning against the chair.

"Forgive me, but this game has become very boring. I also have a slight headache, so if we can finish this and everyone's go home. I'll be more than happy," I smirk to feel their hatred gaze on me.

I hear Ciel chuckle as I prepared the ball into where I want to go.

"How soon can you prepare the reward?" Ciel ask the leader of Scotland yard.

"By tonight," He answer fulled of hatred in his voice.

"Well then," I speak up for everyone to stare at me, "We'll send a carriage for you. See you soon."

I hit the ball to smirk seeing the white ball hit the red and black, ending the game.

 **~~AFTER THE GAME~~**

I sigh in relief as I heard the horse of the carriage having them all leave, except Lau, Ran Mao, and Madam Red. Of course, that didn't help my headache either. I can be comfortable with them, but it doesn't mean that they can't get me headache as well.

"Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling tea," Sebastian announced giving everyone tea.

I took the tea with a calm and relax expression drinking the fresh tea.

"What a wonderful scent. When it is properly prepared, there's no comparison," Lau compliments.

I put my tea on the table to look at the corner of my eye seeing another servant. I narrowed my eyes at the other servant.

 _...He's..._

"Grell!" Madam Red spoke blankly at her servant.

My eyes narrowed even more as my hands were in fist looking at Grell.

"Y-Yes?" Grell answer nervous.

"Watch and learn," Madam Red says making her butler look down sadly, "In any case, you truly are a fine man!" Madam Red suddenly rubs Sebastian's butt. Sebastian was completely off guard that he start shaking, "Why don't you stop serving at a manor house and come to work for us?"

My eyes widen as I walked over to Madam Red to grab her wrist.

"Madam Red, I appreciate it if you stop. You startled him so bad that he's shaking," I say without looking at her.

Madam Red looks down at her wrist then looks up at me with a huge smile on her face saying, "Oh, my! I'm so sorry! I started kneading him without realizing it," She says. "I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit?"

I clenched my teeth to let go of her wrist to suddenly feel a pulse on my head. I grabbed my forehead looking down at the ground.

"Raven," I hear Madam Red speak.

I look at her to see she reaches her hand towards me, but I hit her hand away from me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

"...Raven..."

I stop to look at Madam Red seeing a hurt look in her eyes. I clicked my tongue to touch my forehead again.

"I'm sorry. I've been having headaches lately, and it's been a very long time since I have headaches," I explained.

"Oh," Madam Red says looking down sadly, "I see."

"Excuse me," I say walking past Sebastian and Madam Red.

I walk to the door to see Grell bowing down but whispered in my ear, "Those headaches are giving you a warning, Raven."

I look at the corner of my eye to see Grell walking away from me to stand behind Madam Red.

I shake my head to walk out of the door touching my forehead to hear shouting from the three morons again.

 _You just can't get any peace and quiet, can't you?_

"Raven/Young Mistress," Sebastian and Ciel said at the same time.

I turned around to look at Sebastian and Ciel to see that they were actually running towards me, well, Ciel was.

"Raven," Ciel says panting,"You can't just suddenly walk off like that without me. I told you to never leave my side."

I tilted my head to blink at the exhausted and angry Ciel. I couldn't help a small smile on my face as I stretched my hand towards him, and put my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, but... my headache has gotten worse and I just need some peace and quiet. Alone, if you don't mind?" I ask Ciel nicely and softly.

Ciel looks at me but sighs standing up straight to make a mess of his hair.

He sighs saying,"Fine. Sebastian will give you some water and medicine for your headaches. Also, please be in your study room for there is still papers that have to be finished."

I nodded my head to lean down and kiss Ciel on the cheek.

"Thanks Ciel," I replied turning to walk down the hallway to my study room.

 _ **~THIRD PERSON~~**_

Ciel sighs watching Raven walking down the hallway to enter her study room. He puts his hand on his forehead sighing once more.

"Master," Sebastian grabs his attention.

Ciel looks at Sebastian to see a smile on his face.

"I'll shall bring some deep-dish apple raisin pie if you like to your study," Sebastian suggest making Ciel nods his head.

"Yes, please also bring some for Raven. Also, bring her some water and medicine for her headaches," Ciel orders.

"Yes, young master," Sebastian replies for Ciel to walk forward, "Young Master," Ciel stops to look at Sebastian from the corner of his eye,"I will head first to the Young Mistress study room. If you like, I can bring her over to your study room once she is done."

Ciel faced Sebastian his whole back to touch his cheek that Raven kissed to answer, "That's fine. I'll be in my studies."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replies bowing down.

 **~~1ST PERSON~~**

I look down at the papers to yawn from the boring paper work that I always have to do. Ciel takes care of the business while I do the contracts, and paperwork. It feels like he does the easy part while I do the hard work. No wonder I've been getting headaches.

I suddenly heard three knock on my door and, "Young Mistress. I have your water and medicine."

"Ah, Sebastian. Please come in," I say standing up to see him enter.

He looks at the my desk to see that all papers are done. He walks over to me to give me the medicine and water. I take the medicine to drink the whole cup of water to lean against the chair.

"Gosh," I spoke with relief, "I actually needed that. These papers have gotten intense, since our business is getting big now."

Sebastian looks through the paper to be surprised with how many X's, highlights, fixing, and money the workers will get.

"You did this in under an hour, mistress," Sebastian says impressed.

I stand up again to look out the window replying, "It's not that hard considering you only have to skim through the important parts. I also decline one of the company, because they were asking too much of us. Besides, they will bring bad business to the Phantomhive anyhow."

"I see," Sebastian says to suddenly carry all of the papers.

"Sebastian?" I asked confused as I turn to look at him.

"I'll take care of the rest of the papers, since Ciel's name is not needed for this. Also," Sebastian looks at me to have a slight smirk on his face, "Would you like to come with me to the Master's room."

I looked at him for a few moments but nodded my head none the less. I walk pass him to go to the door, but he grabs the door handle before me...again.

"Mistress," I look up at Sebastian's smirk.

I can feel his chest on my back, his breathe on my neck, and a shiver going down my spine. I felt my face being warm to have my face look down.

"A gentlemen should always open the door for a lady. You must remember this, mistress," Sebastian says softly.

"Of course, how silly of me. Thank you, Sebastian," I reply.

He chuckles to open the door with a slight bow. I nodded my head exiting out my studies to walk straight towards Ciel's studies. As I'm close to the door, I suddenly have a headache that worse than before. I put my hand on my head to lean against the wall whimpering in pain.

"Mistress!" Sebastian shouts looking me over.

"My head..." I struggle to say as my eyes look towards Ciel's study.

I find the room to be a little too quiet, too quiet for Ciel anyway. As fast as I can, I open the door to see his room in complete chaos. The window spread open, papers all over the floor, including chairs and books.

"Ciel..." I whisper to clench my teeth.

I walked passed Sebastian to get walk down the hallway, and ready to walk out the manor.

"Mistress," Sebastian grabs my wrist to stop me asking, "What do you think your doing?"

I glanced at Sebastian with hatred in my eyes for his eyes to widen.

"What does it look like, Sebastian? I'm going to find Ciel and bring him back,"I replied, obviously.

I slapped Sebastian's hand from my wrist to get ready to walk down the hallway.

But...

"Sebastian! Mistress! I just found a letter at the front door, yes!" We hear Mey-Rin shout to look at her ahead.

"Address to whom?" Sebastian asked.

"Er, 'The Earl Phantonhive's Servants and Sister," Mey-Rin to reply.

My eyes widen as I walked towards Mey-Rin but Sebastian stop me by placing his arm around my waist. He pushed me back for us to trip and fall on the ground. We heard shattering of glass for Sebastian to hold onto me tightly.

"Mistress! Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shouts worried.

I grunt in pain to look down to see I'm laying Sebastian. We stare at each other to have that same warmth feeling again, but shook it off fast.

I lean down to whisper, "Next time, warn me when you are going to save me from a bullet."

I got up to look at Mey-Rin to stretch my hand for the letter.

"The letter, Mey-Rin," I ask for her to quickly give me the letter.

The letter red:

 _"If you want us to return your master or brother safely, bring **it** and **Raven Phantomhive** to Nova Scotia Gardens in Bethnal Green."_

"What a vulgar invitation," Sebastian comments from behind me.

I look at him to fold the paper and comment, "A vulgar invitation for a vulgar demon."

Sebastian looked at me to smirk.

"Sebastian! Mistress!" We hear Finnie and everyone else to crowd around us.

"What was that noise?" Madam Red asked. "Are you alright, Raven?"

Madam Red walks over to me making sure that I am not hurt. I took her hands in mine to put them back to her side.

"I'm fine, Madam Red. Sebastian protected me. We will just be out of the manor for a little while," I replied.

"Is that so?" Madam Red says looking at the broken window.

I turn to look at Finnie and Bard to order, "Watch the manor while Sebastian and I are gone."

"Yes, mistress," Bard and Finnie both said.

I walked pass them to suddenly be lifted in the air and feeling wind on my face. My eyes look up to see Sebastian carrying me bridal style, and his famous smirk on his face.

"Again, no warning. Why don't you warning when you do this?" I ask frustrated.

His smirks widen as he looks down at me answering, "That will just ruining the fun. Besides, your scared and frustrated face is pretty interesting to me."

I glared at him to suddenly hear a automobile in front of us. I look in front of us to see an automobile and two men riding the car. I closed my eyes tightening my hold on his neck. I can hear there screams as I felt turns from left and right to feel metal on my knees. I open my eyes to see that I am facing the two men with a fear expression on their face.

"Hello."

I look to my left to see Sebastian talking on their phone for no reply on the end.

"I represent the Phantomhive estate," Sebastian says for no reply, " Would my master happen to be there? Hello? What's the matter? Hello?"

In a few seconds, I hear, "woof."

I look at Sebastian to see him smirk and hear Ciel's voice. My hands tighten and my eyes narrowed as I stare at the two men in front me. We were on a cliff as they were tilting back and forth. They would have fallen if it wasn't for Sebastian standing on the automobile.

"Thank you for letting me use your telephone," Sebastian says, "By the way, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you. First, who is your master? I am not a very patient man. You don't want to turn into Humpty Dumpties, do you?"

"He's Azzuro Vanel of the Ferro Family!" One men shouted.

I stand up to glaring down at the men coldly. His face to filled with fear from my glare.

"He has a hideout in the northern East End!" He says more quickly, "We just work for him!" He says this time pleadingly.

Sebastian stand up as I replied, "Even so, you helped him take someone important to me."

Sebastian took me in his arms as I stared at the scared men. I showed them my contract eye for their faces to pale.

"Die," I whispered.

Sebastian jumped off the automobile to have it fall of the cliff. He landed perfectly on the ground for a huge explosion to happen behind him.

"Oh my," Sebastian whispers for me look at him, "We must hurry. It will almost be dinner time."

I narrowed my eyes clenching my teeth to look at him in the eye.

"I care about Ciel's safety than some stupid dinner, Sebastian," I spoke with venom in my voice. "Find my brother before I will give you chore that you wished didn't do."

 _How can he think about dinner when Ciel is endanger?_

Sebastian smirk to see my expression full of hatred and anger.

"Yes, my mistress," He replies to have him running at top speed again.

 _ **~~Azzuro Vanel Manor~~**_

As I look at the entrance of the manor, I see a bunch of guards outside of the manor waiting just for Sebastian. I must say, I find it rather pathetic that out of all these men. No one has the courage to say 'this is bad idea' or 'we shouldn't risk it for our lives'. Well I shouldn't complain, it's like what Sebastian keeps telling himself. Humans are vulgar creatures.

We were suddenly walking up the stairs without anyone noticing us until...

"My, what a fine mansion," Sebastian compliments.

Every man that heard it turned to me and Sebastian. Sebastian set me down as I looked at all the men. I bowed down towards them with a smirk.

"Who the devil are you?!" One man asked us.

I looked at him to reply, "I am Raven Phantomhive, and this is my butler Sebastian. If you don't mind, I would like to retrieve my brother."

"Ha," Another man laugh saying, "Sorry, girly, but we you ain't getting your brother back. We will take you and kill your butler."

They suddenly pointed their guns at us as I sighed shrugging my shoulders.

"I guess it can't be helped," I sighed to glare at them with my contract eye showing, "Sebastian, this is an order. Kill every last one of them!"

Sebastian bowed with a smirk on his face replying, "Yes, my lord."

In a matter of minutes, he finished all of the man from the front with blood everywhere. I stand up from me siting on the stairs watching as I walked to the doors. I stop to wait for Sebastian but he only gave me confused expression.

"'A gentlemen always open a door for a lady,'" I mimic him for him to open the door for me.

"Of course, you are finally understanding it," Sebastian says to open the door for me.

We both walk in for it to be quiet a few seconds to hear shooting the next. I sigh as Sebastian blocks me and I lean against the wall.

"You haven't finished my order it seems. Continue, Sebastian," I say walking to a pillar watching the battle.

He grabs forks and knifes to start throwing it at them. The forks and knifes inserted into their heads to die instantly. A few of the forks fell to the ground and one was in front of me.

As Sebastian was getting ready for the last one, he didn't notice a man behind him. Instead, I picked up the fork to throw it straight to the man's heart surprising Sebastian. I walked out of the pillar for him to land in front of me.

"Next time, don't be so cocky with your skills. It can lead you to your death," I explain walking past him to walk upstairs.

We look around every room to finally open the door where Azzuro Vanel and Ciel. Ciel's appearance was all bloody and bruised. My blood was boiling as I knew that he was kicked and punched by him. I set my cold glare towards Azzuro for him to smirk at us.

I looked at Azzuro to say,"I have come to retrieve my brother."

"Ha! This is a surprise," Azzuro says, "I was imagining a brawny giant and a skillful, intelligent shooter, but you two are just some milksop in a tailcoat, and... the Phantomhive partner."

My eyes narrowed even more as I continued my glare at him.

"Just who is this guy besides you, Raven Phantomhive? He's nothing but a butler," Azzuro says stretching his hand towards me, "If you come here quietly, I won't have to hurt your butler or your brother again. Just give me the key along with you."

I sigh as I reached out the key to show it to him. In the next second, I suddenly heard a gun shot, then numerous gun shots, and finally a heavy body dropping. I turned around to see Sebastian on the ground with multiple bullet wounds on his body.

"...Sebastian...?" I ask confused for him to not reply to me.

"Ha... ha... ha, ha, ha, ha!"

I turned to look at Azzuro as he smirks grabbing Ciel's hair for the men to show themselves.

"You lost little girl," Azzuro says as they point their guns towards me. "I'm up against Phantomhive, the game masters, so of course I had a trump card to play! I damaged the good a little bit," He refer to Ciel pointing his gun.

My anger continues as my left guy starts glowing. I put my hand on my left eye not wanting the men to see it yet.

"But you and your sister should fetch a good price even if they can't sell your parts," Azzuro continues removing Ciel's eye patch, "Now, no need to be scared. By the time some pervert takes your sister in..."

In that moment, I can see Ciel's eyes glare at Azzuro to look at Sebastian on the ground.

"Oi!" Ciel shouts, "How long do you plan on just lying there?! How long do you intent to play dead?!"

"My, my," Sebastian replies from the ground startling everyone.

"Th-That's impossible!" Azzuro shouts confused and shocked.

Sebastian slowly stands up with dramatics as Ciel and I stare at him.

"Today's guns are so much more efficient..." Sebastian comments coughing up the bullets that were inside of him, "Quite different than the guns of a hundred years ago. I'll give these back to you."

He throws the bullets before the men could react or do anything to stop him. Azzuro lets go of Ciel looking at Sebastian afraid as Sebastian stands next to me. He looks down at me to see that I'm blocking my left my eye.

He smirks to grab my wrist and turn me towards him. He sees the anger on my contract eye to have his smirk widen. I look at him to look back down on his tailcoat.

"Your tailcoat is full of holes. You deserve it for not hurrying it up and saving Ciel," I commented for Sebastian to look down, finally realizing it is made of holes.

He chuckles replying, "You seem to notice the little things."

"Tch," I slapped his hand from my wrist to look at Ciel having an icy expression, "They treated you terribly, big brother."

"I see you have been quiet livid," Ciel comments as I walk up to them.

"St-Stop!" Azzuro shouts pointing his gun at Ciel's head.

"Yes, very. I will not forgive anyone for hurting you, Ciel. As you can tell, I am a livid for what they have done to you," I replied walking even closer to them.

"I-If you two come any closer, I'll kill him!" Azzuro shouts having Sebastian stop me.

I look at Sebastian for him to smirk at Ciel.

"Don't stop me, Sebastian!" I shouted for his smirk to widen still looking at Ciel.

"If we step any closer than he will surely kill the young master," Sebastian explains.

"Do you intend to violate our contract?" Ciel ask angry as we both look at Sebastian.

"Of course not. I am your faithful servant," Sebastian replies. "Young masters," He look to see him covering his left eye and a finger to his lips smirking deviously, "haven't I taught you how to coax me into things?"

Ciel and I look at each other to nod our heads as we closed our eyes to open them staring at Sebastian.

Our contract was showing brightly as we shouted, **"This is an order. Save me/him!"**

"Shut up!" Azzuro shouts firing the gun.

I walk forward to reach for Ciel out of his arms and see Azzuro's arm, the arm holding the gun, twist. I help him stand up a little bit to bring him to a chair. Sebastian rips the belts that were around Ciel. At the same time, Azzuro was negotiating with Sebastian to work for him. Of course, Sebastian refused and showed Azzuro his demon eyes and the black feathers behind him.

I looked at Ciel as Sebastian explains to Azzuro all about the contract and what butler he is. I grabbed a handkerchief to rub the blood from Ciel's mouth and cheek. I glared at Ciel for him to glare back at me.

"Next time, **you** are not leaving my sight," I stated angrily and possessively.

Ciel smirks grabbing my hand intertwining with his fingers. He pulls his face close to mine as he put his other arm around my waist.

"Alright, but, you are in trouble for leaving the mansion and was able to easily get yourself hurt. You better be prepared for what your punishment will be tomorrow," Ciel states as my eyes soften.

"As long as I know that you are safe, I don't mind what punishment I will have," I state for us to hear screaming in the background.

"Then be prepared, little sister," Ciel's smirk widen for me to look at him with wide eyes. He leans down for his face to come closer to me, "'Cause even I was livid at him. I won't allow anyone to take you away from me. **No one.** "

 _ **Me:*laughing loudly* Y...Yo...ur face! Ha! Ha! Ha!**_

 _ **Lilith:*looks at me blushing* What punishment does Ciel have in store for me?! And why was his face so close to mine?! Your doing this on purpose!**_

 _ **Me:*looking at Lilith without laughter* Don't forget Lilith. I can make your story even harder for you. After all, 'you don't want to fall in love.'**_

 _ **Lilith:*wide eyes* you wouldn't. Is that my punishment?**_

 _ **Me:*blank face* I didn't set this story rated M. Calm down. You are such pervert Lilith.**_

 ** _Lilith:*shouting while blushing* I am not! *running away embarrassed*_**

 ** _Me:*chuckling then looking at the audience* I hope this chapter was a success and all of you love it. So, what should Lilith punishment? Please review, and tell me your ideas. Remember, Elizabeth will be in the next chapter._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Me:*typing fast with an irritated face*_**

 ** _Lilith:*walking behind me* what's wrong with you?_**

 ** _Me:*looks at Lilith irritated* leave me alone, I'm irritated._**

 ** _Lilith: Why?_**

 ** _Me:*looks at her confused* you seriously don't know._**

 ** _Lilith:*shakes her head*_**

 ** _Me:*looks down on the ground* Elizabeth is in this chapter._**

 ** _Someone else: Eh!_**

 ** _*Lilith and I quickly turned and I hide Lilith fast*_**

 ** _Me: Ciel! *I shouted*_**

 ** _Ciel:*looks down irritated too* You better make this chapter simple and easy for me and Raven._**

 ** _Me:*nodding my head continuously* Of course Ciel, bye._**

 ** _Ciel:*walks away with a disappointment on his face* E-E-Elizabeth_**

 ** _Me:*sighing looking at Lilith than the audience* Wish Lilith luck and I do not own Kuroshitsuji. *looking at Lilith* Your secret is harder than imagined._**

 **Chapter 4**

 **SIBLING ARGUMENT AND... FIANCE?!**

I sigh as I know that today is going to be one of the worst day ever. How do I know you may ask? Well, I can answer that one question with just one word... or in this case name.

...Grell...

He starts screaming to make this manor even more of mess and reckless that it was before. I sigh as he entered the dining room to hit Finny with the cart that he was somehow riding. Finny was covered in hot tea crying as Grell try to grab a handkerchief helping him. Instead of grabbing the handkerchief on the table, he grabs the handkerchief and able cloth.

I start get pissed as I glared at Grell while Mey-Rin was trying to calm down. To tell the truth, it was Ciel that was stupid enough to say yes into letting Sebastian teach him how to be a proper butler. Madam Red requested the help for Grell and of course made a deal with Ciel. I tried telling him it was a bad idea, but guys just don't want to listen.

As I was in my own thoughts, I didn't take notice that Grell grabbed a knife and planned to 'kill himself'.

 _He's cant die. He's already dead._

If weren't for Sebastian to make him shut up, I would sure make him shut up. I look at Sebastian to see him teach Grell how to properly make tea for me and Ciel.

"Young Master, it's almost time," Sebastian states.

Ciel nods his head as I drink my tea but feels Ciel's gaze on me. I didn't even look into his eyes all day today because of this stupid punishment he is giving me. I set my tea down to stand up walking over to the door.

"Raven," Ciel calls making me stop at the door, "stop acting like a child." My hand was on the handle gripping on it tightly, "Will you just talk to me and stop being so childish?"

I narrowed my eyes as I open the door with a big bang as it hit against the wall. The servants, including Sebastian and Ciel, flinched as I walked out to slam the door back shut.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Raven, your punishment with be helping the servants doing their chores while I am gone," Ciel says late at night as we return home._

 _I nodded my head to look at him asking, "Do I really need a punishment? I only did what I thought was right. I wanted help you."_

 _Ciel's eyes narrowed with his eye patch off and in his night t-shirt._

 _"What you did was absolute foolish? Any idiotic person can see that," Ciel comments._

 _My hands were in fist as I looked at him angrily,"Oh! So I suppose you didn't want me to save you and let Sebastian save you!?"_

 _"Yes!" Ciel shouted back, "If It means that you will be safe and unharmed!"_

 _"I'm not some little princess that always needs to be protected and sheltered!" I shouted as Ciel's eyes narrowed even more._

 _His navy blue eyes turned even darker as he shouted, "Fine! The next time **you** get captured, don't expect me or Sebastian to save you! I'm tired of always trying to save you all time!_

 _My hands were in fist as I yelled, "If I'm such a bother to you, then... I'll leave tomorrow night and never come back!_

 _Ciel's eyes were wide as he finally realized what he said. It was already too late as I walked out of his room to go to my room. As I entered my room, I grabbed my suitcase and clothes but stopped before putting it in the suitcase. I hugged the outfit close to me feeling my eyes heavy._

 _"Am I really bother?" I whispered._

 _*End flashback*_

I sighed as I walked outside to see that the bushes needed to be trimmed. I heard the horses of Ciel's carriage go and the servants shouting my name from behind me.

"Young Mistress!" Finny shouts, "Is everything alright with you and the young master?"

I stare ahead of me to look at the bushes replying, "The bushes need to be trim. Grell can you please get on that. Bard, Mey-Rin, Finnie, please pull the weeds. I'll help as well."

"Young Mistress," Bard whispered as we started working.

I knelled down to hear Grell comment on our manor and Bard telling him it has been barely two years since it was built. I stand up to clean my dress and look at Grell.

"That manor is only a copy of the original Phantomhive manor," I replied as Grell looked at me.

"Really?" Grell ask.

"Certainly," I heard voice behind me to see Tanaka in his true form. He surprised Grell as Tanaka looked at asking, "If it's alright with you, young mistress. I can explain to the young man here."

I looked at him nodding my head as Tanaka looks at Grell.

"This manor is built to be exactly like the old one. It's faithfully reproduced down to the finest cracks in the pillars." Tanaka expalins.

"Reproduced?" Grell ask.

"The entire Phantomhive estate went down in flames three years ago," Tanak replies as I look down at the ground.

"The fire," I spoke up having Grell look at me, "took two people that Ciel and I cared and loved deeply. Our parents."

Grell's eyes were wide as he look down with pity and an apologetic expression. I stare at Grell to suddenly see a piece of red hair falling to his face. My eyes widen as I had a nostalgic feeling in my heart. I put my hand over my heart as a flash suddenly appeared of 6 men staring me down.

My thoughts were interrupted with Mey-Rin's screaming. I looked up to see that bushes we were trimming actually turned into into skulls. In fact, all off them turned into skulls, every last on of them. We were all surprised, well not me, as we were surround of bushes beyond bushes looking like skulls.

Grell suddenly stand up to have rope around his neck and part of it on a tree branch. I was wondering how that even got there but... someone pulled on the stool Grell was on. My eyes widen and turned pale as I saw you pulled the stool.

"L-L-Lizzie..." I whispered as she turned towards me running to hug me.

"Raven! Just look at you! You are just darling!" Elizabeth shouts suddenly pulling us inside the manor.

As quick as demon, actually quicker than a demon, the whole mansion was covered into a pink and girly. She made the servants into something 'cute' she says, and Grell still hanging on a rope as a decoration. She looked at me giving me a bag and turn to one of the empty rooms to change.

As I change I hear the servants shouting Sebastian and people coming into the room beyond this door. I heard Ciel's voice and Elizabeth probably embracing him. I open the door to see that I was correct. There she is hugging Ciel with all of her strength.

"Lizzie," I spoke up having turned to look at me, "You going to kill him with your hug of death."

Elizabeth ignored my comment to see smile with the dress I was wearing. It was a blue and white dress that reached to my knee. The white part of the dress was around in the middle, and the sleeves to my wrist. The blue was the main part of the dress with black buttons on the top along with a blue ribbon that was add for my hair.

"You look like a princess, Raven!" Elizabeth shouts happily than looks at the surprised Ciel. "What do you think, Ciel?"

Ciel looks at me as our eyes connect for him to whisper, " **My** little princess."

His voice suddenly hold possessiveness having my heart suddenly beat really fast and a dash of pink coated my cheeks. I quickly turned to the side making sure he doesn't look at my face, but I can still feel his gaze on me.

 _Stop looking at me... I know..._

I looked at Elizabeth asking, "Lizzie, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to see you and Ciel," Elizabeth says then explains, "Besides, I wanted to make the mansion pretty. Only cute things belong into the mansion."

She then suddenly shows us Tanaka that has a wig on his head and gives Sebastian a pink hat? It's definitely girls hat that surrounds your face but I couldn't help chuckling since it looked so funny and well on him. The servants were laughing that made Sebatian glare at him to stab them all three of them with sword. I couldn't help but chuckle even more as I looked at the three servants and this whole situation combine. It was too much fun.

"What were you thinking of coming here anyway?" Ciel says as Lizzie hugs him again.

"Er...Who is she?" Grell asked.

"Oh, this is the daughter of the Marquess of Scotney. Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford." Sebastian explains as Grell try to say it. He continues, "Lady Elizabeth is my young master's betrothed."

The servants looks at Sebastian shocked just now realizing it.

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of a marquess, after. Noblemen must marry noble ladies, obviously." Sebastian explains.

"She's also our cousin," I spoke out for Grell and the three servants to look at me with wide eyes.

"Hang on!" Bard shouts grabbing my attention, "Ciel is going to marry his cousin," I nodded my head, "Then, he's marrying his own blood." I nodded my head again, "Can he also marry you if he wishes it?"

I looked at him confused replying, "Yes, he can. After all, I am noble lady, but our parents didn't betrothed us together. Though, there are few that wish to be betrothed with Ciel and it seems I'm the enemy."

Bard's eyes were suddenly spinning saying, "My brain hurts."

I look at him confused asking, "When does your brain ever work. It shouldn't hurt."

Bard looks at me angrily but I avoided him to see Elizabeth suddenly clap her hands.

"Say, I know! Now that the the mansion looks so lovely and all, let's have a ball tonight!" Elizabeth suggested.

Ciel and I suddenly became pale as the servants looks at us confused. Elizabeth suddenly grabs Ciel's hand hugging him and twirling him.

"And I'll dance all around with my fiance as my escort! Oh, how lovely!" Elizabeth shouts happily.

"Hey! Who gave you leave to-" Ciel was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Raven, Ciel, wear the clothes I picked out for you two, please," Elizabeth pleads. "I just know they'll be adorable!"

"Listen to me when I'm..." Ciel was cut off again.

"And I must dress the nines as well!" Elizabeth says then suddenly grabs Grell, "Come on, I'll make you even cuter too!"

She pulls Grell out of the room having us stare at her with wide eyes and Ciel shouting at her.

 ***Ciel's study room***

Ciel sit on his chair sighing with his head on his desk, while I read on one of the couches Ciel has in this room. I sigh as well, knowing this is going to be one busy day.

"I believe the wisest thing to do today," Sebastian advice, "would be to go along with her plan and then ask her to leave."

Ciel stands up straight to reply,"Just give her some dinner or something and get her out of here! I don't have the time to go along with her girlish hobbies."

My eyes narrowed at Ciel as I turned the page to spoke out, "I think a ball is wonderful idea. I can finally learn how to dance. It will be great for my last day in this manor."

Ciel's eyes widen as he grips his tea cup tightly, while Sebastian looked at me confused asking, "Last day?"

I look at Sebastian standing up to reply, "It seems that I have become a bother to big brother. To night I will be packing my things and leave this manor so I won't have to bother you, Ciel, and any of the servants anymore."

"Young mistress..." Sebastian whispers confused, but then shakes it off to ask, "You can't dance?"

I look at him nodding stating, "Ciel and I can't dance. We've never been taught so we don't know. That's why we don't go to any of the balls because we don't want to look like fools."

"I see," Sebastian says understanding, "No wonder it looks like you two play as a wallflower."

"Dancing is unimportant," Ciel states, "I am far to busy for such-"

Sebastian was suddenly in front of Ciel's fate making him understand the crucial understanding of dancing, and the name of Phantomhive. It shows an important appearance that finally made Ciel snap from Sebastian's long explanation. In the end, there was not enough time to hire teachers, so Ciel and I have to dance together with Sebastian teaching us.

I groaned as I just looked to the side and not facing Ciel. Sebastian instructs us as I just keep repeating 1,2,3 in my head.

"Raven, a lady must always looks look at the gentleman," Sebastian instructs, "Ciel hold he waist tightly so you can take the lead."

I look at Ciel's eye, feels his hand tightly on my waist, and him leading me to the rhythm he wishes to go. He suddenly turns to fast for me that I accidentally stumble on his feet and my head hit his chest. My eyes suddenly were wide as I heard his heart beating.

His heart beat suddenly felt nostgalic and it saddens my heart in a way.

 ** _Lilith!_**

My eyes widen even more as I pushed Ciel away from me to look down at the ground having my hands in a fist.

 _That voice..._

 ** _May I have this dance, my little girl?_**

 _...Father..._

"Young Mistress..." Sebastian calls for me to feel pain on my cheeks. He stretches my cheeks to say, "You must smile to your partner. Almost as if you are having fun."

I snap to hits Sebastian hands shouting, "Let go!" I faced my back on Sebastian and Ciel commenting, "This... this isn't dancing. Dancing is something that the partner and yourself enjoys together, and shares the same feeling in that one moment."

Sebastian's eyes widen asking, "I thought you said you have never danced?"

I looked at Sebastian replying, "I have never danced, but... I've seen people dance before. I can understand the air around them once start dancing."

 _ **Dad!**_

"I... I have to go." I said rushing out of the study.

I continued to run to have memories of Father picking me up, dancing with me, and that smile that always brighten my days. It's been so long since his death, and it still feels fresh in my head.

"Raven..."

I stop to turn and see Elizabeth in her red dress with wide eyes. She looks at me to then smile grabbing my hand to pull into a room.

"Put this on," Elizabeth instructed as I did as she says for her to do my hair now, "Is everything alright with you and Ciel?"

I look at her through the mirror to reply, "We had a fight that ended up me saying that I will be leaving this manor tonight and never coming back."

Elizabeth stopped with whatever she was doing with my hair to reply, "I know you two. I know you won't leave this manor and I'm sure Ciel will do everything he can stop you."

I looked at her with wide eyes whispering, "LIzzie."

Elizabeth smiled to suddenly shout, "You look so cute!"

In those few seconds, she turned into a mature lady to... annoying little kid. I sighed but couldn't help smiling as I looked at myself in the mirror. It was a dress of nothing but blue. The dress was down to my knees and the sleeves to my wrist. My hairs was braided on two sides to have them in the back with a blue rose hairpin.

Elizabeth pulled from the room to be in the entrance as she has everyone ready. I, on the other hand, walked to the window and remembered of Ciel throwing his ring away. I quickly walked to the other side of the window to see a cat over it. I smiled as I knelled towards the little black cat with red eyes.

"Can you do you me favor?" I whispered for the little thing to meow.

I smiled petting the cat surprised to see that cat understands me.

...

After a few minutes, I walk inside to see the servants, expect Mey-Rin, all dressed up and Lizzie hugging Ciel tightly. Her expression suddenly turned dark as I knew it meant the ring he was wearing.

"Ciel, where is the ring I brought you?" Elizabeth asked. "There was a cute one to match your clothes!"

"This ring is fine," Ciel replies.

"No! I went to so much trouble to make everything cute, but the ring isn't cute at all! So you don't want to wear the one I bought?! You're so cruel!" Elizabeth shouts on the floor suddenly crying.

I walk over to her to speak up, "Elizabeth, you don't understand," I walked over to the Ciel grabbing his hand and pointing the ring, "This ring..."

As fast as lightening, Elizabeth pushed me away and grabbed the ring from Ciel's thumb.

"Just kidding! Got it!" She shouts as Ciel and I look at her with wide eyes.

 **"Lizzie,"** We spoke at the same time.

"Yes, it's far too big! The one I picked out is perfectly-sized and-"

Elizabeth was cut off by Ciel shouting, "Give it back!" surprising everyone. He stretches his hand saying, "Give that back, Elizabeth."

"Wh-Why are you so angry? I went to such trouble..." Elizabeth says, she flinches seeing Ciel's narrowed eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes saying, "What?! All I did was try to make you adorable! So why are you so angry?! I hate this stupid ring!"

She slams the ring down to the ground breaking it as I quickly run towards her as Ciel is behind me.

*Slap*

Elizabeth's, Ciel's, Sebastian's, and the servant's eyes were wide as they looked to see me protecting Elizabeth with a red cheek.

"R-Raven..." Ciel whispers surprise as I touch my heated cheek.

Sebastian was behind Ciel with his cane seeing that he was too late to stop this mess. I looked at Ciel for him to see that I was not angry or hurt, but...worried. I was worried for him. I faced my back on him as I looked at Elizabeth's crying eyes.

"Elizabeth..." I look down at the ring to grab a hold of it and face her again, "This ring was one of the Phantomhive rings. It belonged to our Father and breaking this. Is like breaking our memories of him?"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she finally realized the mistake she has done.

"I destroyed something so important. Ciel, I-" She looks at Ciel but he avoids her eyes to grab the ring from my hand.

He goes to the window I thought he was going to and throws the ring away. Then, a black blur suddenly jumped passing the window to make me smile. Elizabeth ran over to the window reaching forward to look at Ciel.

"Why did you do that?" Elizabeth ask.

"Even without that thing... I'm still the head of the Phantomhives!" Ciel shouts as I couldn't help but smile at him.

I suddenly felt a hand on my cheek to turn and see Ciel looking at my bruised cheek.

He leans forward to my ear whispering, "I'm so sorry... for everything."

He then walks to Elizabeth helping her with her tears. Ciel ask Elizabeth for a dance with Sebastian and Grell playing the music. I looked at the dancing for a few seconds to walk outside and see the cat waiting for me at a tree. The cat comes down to show the ring between the cat's lips.

I stretch my palm out to have it on my palm. The once destroyed ring was now fixed and brand new. I looked at the cat to see the cat was gone. I decided to go back inside the manor and into my room to change in my nightgown. I walked over to Ciel's room to see him holding his hand with Sebastian in front of him. He was already in his night gown and his eye patch was gone.

I knock on the door, despite it already it open, and entered the room for Ciel to look at me with wide eyes.

"Raven..." Ciel whispers.

"Sebastian, may I talk to Ciel alone?" I ask Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded his head to exit the room as I grabbed one of Ciel's hand to pull the ring in my other hand on his thumb.

Ciel's eyes widen to look up at me shouting, "Raven!"

I looked at him calmly replying, "Do you honestly think I believe in the crap you just said to Elizabeth? You're a good person Ciel, but you lie too many times."

"I thought you were leaving," Ciel whispers looking down.

"If that's what you want. I'll leave," I turned around to the door to be pulled back.

I felt arms around my neck to feel Ciel's head on the side of my neck.

"No, no, I don't ever want you leave," Ciel whispers next to my ear, "I'm sorry." My eyes widen for him to continue, "You were and have never been a burden to me. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. I don't even need Sebastian or my revenge, as long as I have you." He suddenly tighten his hold me, "You must understand that just imagining one of those men pointing their guns at you or hurting you. It makes my blood boil to the point where I want to see blood and order Sebastian to kill them. So, please, don't ever leave me."

He stands up straight to pull on my chin to look at him.

"The rings that we share is proof that we need each other, it's proof that we are one, and proof that we are together. For as long as we together and alive, I won't allow you to leave my side." Ciel states as it's a promise.

His arms suddenly went around my waist to pull me to his bed as he lays on top of me.

"Ciel..." I whisper.

He touches both of my cheeks to rub his thumb on left cheek that he hit. I can see tears well up in his eyes as I reach forward to touch his cheek.

"I am fine, Ciel. I was mostly worried for you. Ciel," He stares at my eyes as I stare at him, "I can't help up but feel that we have been surrounded by so many lies. We have also been keeping a lie to everyone, including Sebastian. If we continuing lying, then I feel like we will surround each other of lies."

Ciel shakes his head saying, "That's impossible, because we promised each other we will never lie to each other."

He leans down to my face as our eyes stare at each other again.

"We are already surrounded in darkness aren't we?" I ask for Ciel to kiss my bruise cheek and my forehead.

"We've been in it for a very long time," Ciel replies hugging me tightly.

His head on my shoulder as I close my eyes putting my arms around him. He nuzzles his head against my neck making me gasp softly.

"I forgive you already, idiot," I state but Ciel didn't hear me as he kissed my neck and fell asleep on top of me.

I look at him to look at the sky.

"Idiot."

I closed my eyes not aware of my own heart beating too fast.

 _ **Lilith: *cheeks red as I smirk* Y-y-you! You are terrible! That's is so embarrassing!**_

 _ **Me: get use to it! Just wait until the next chapter. It will sure to blast.**_

 _ **Liith: I hate you! *she shouts running away but suddenly changes into Raven* What?!**_

 _ **Me: Ciel! Sebastian! Raven is over here!**_

 ** _Raven: Stop!_**

 ** _Ciel: Raven, there you are. Come on! *grabs Raven's hand not noticing the small blush on her face*_**

 ** _Raven:*looks at me angry* I hate you *she whispers for me to chuckle*_**

 ** _Me:*looks at the audience* I hope you guys like this chapter and the little extra scenes with me in it. If you want me to stop doing that then I'll only do to for the end chapters and just allow you to get straight to the chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed. And please be patient for next Chapter._**

 ** _Please review._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the longest wait you guys had to deal with. I have been busy with school and just wanted to take a break for a little bit of creating and writing, and relax you know. But now, I'm going to do my best into writing my stories and hoping guys are enjoying this story.**_

 _ **I have also been working on another story, Once Upon A Time. Because of the stories I am going to be working on, I hope you guys can be patient once more, and please give me your opinion on my Once Upon A Time story. Thank you.**_

 _ **Please Enjoy. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Jack the Ripper**_

I was in the carriage sighing over and over on how stupid I was allowing myself to get swept in the moment, and stay on Ciel's bed all night. I can't believe that after I promise myself this, I ended up doing something so stupid. I sigh once more hoping that whatever we are doing or where ever we are going, can just get my mind of it.

We stopped to view of a mansion where we will be staying in order to do our mission. Our mission was to stop this Jack the Ripper under Queen Victoria's order. We go upstairs for Ciel to start complaining of the cold and hoping for peace and quiet on this mansion, but once Sebastian opens our office room. It ended up to be noisy by Madam Red and Lau.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!" Ciel shouted surprised and shocked.

"Goodness, you two are early," Madam Red comments.

"You two coming here can mean only one thing," Lau states.

"The Queen's guard dogs are making a move," Madam Red finishes.

I sigh once more knowing this is going to be very interesting, since I am now here.

 **{OPENING}**

We were now at the dinning room drinking tea and discussing about the mission.

"Another prostitute was murdered in Whitechapel yesterday," Ciel explain,"These aren't ordinary murders. They're bizarre... No, you could fairly call them aberrant."

"A special blade was used on the most recent victim, Mary Ann Nichols, and she was torn apart beyond all recognition," Sebastian explains.

"Here's what Scotland Yard and the press are call the criminal:" Ciel starts.

"Jack the Ripper," I finish to not make it seem so dramatic like Ciel would do.

"Jack the Ripper, eh?" Lau whispers.

"So we hurried to London to ascertain the situation," Ciel says.

Lau put his tea down to start smiling looking at Ciel saying, "Do you two have the guts to see the scene of that crime?"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked annoyed.

I stared at Lau for our eyes to connect answering, "The darkness and bestial stench that pervade the scene eat away at those who share the same destiny." Lau stands up to walk around the table to stand between me and Ciel, "If you both set foot upon it, you two may be consumed by madness. Are you prepared for that, Lord and Lady Phantomhive?"

Lau raises his hand to me to put it on my cheek as I look up at him.

"We came here to dispel her worries. Don't ask foolish questions," Ciel states with irritation and annoyed evident in his voice.

"I knew you would say that, Lord Phantomhive," Lau comments putting his hand down and looking at Ciel, "but your sister, Lady Phantomhive, has had a much bigger darkness than you. After all, she was sold more than once."

Ciel's eye narrowed as they both stared back at me waiting for my answer. I sigh to put a hand on my forehead to answer in emotionless voice.

"Look, all I want is to get this crime over and done with. This has nothing to do with me and I would appreciate," I look up at Lau angrily,"if you didn't mention my past again, Lau."

"Of course, Lady Phantommhive. My apologizes," Lau spoke apologetically.

We all stand up finishing our tea to go into London and look at the crime scene that has been taking place. Many people were surrounding the area that only make me thought if they don't have anything better to do. There were also the Scotland Yard making sure everyone was staying back. We stop to one of the policemen that I completely forgot his name.

"What brings you here?" The officer asked us, "This is no place for children. Go on home."

"Where is the victim's corpse?" Ciel asked ignoring what the man says.

The man was surprised looking at us but was stopped by his boss.

"Abberline! What are you doing here, Lord and Lady Phantomhive?" The man ask.

"You know him? Abberline asked his boss.

 _What was his name again? I never did care for it anyhow, but I seriously need to remember Abberline's name for he was important in the anime._

"We came to clean up after the slow-moving hounds working this case," Ciel replied smirking amused, "Sir Aruther Randall."

He shows the Queen's note making me sigh taking the papers from Abberline. I decided that I was not need for this and just let little boys start chatting and talking. Seriously, if Ciel just started investigating now than it wouldn't have taken so long for him to figure it out.

I walked back to Madam Red, Lau, and Greil to stare at them as my eyes connected with Greil's

"Is something the matter, Greil?" I questioned for Madam Red and Lau to stare at him.

"U-Um w-w-well, you just seem very distress, Miss Raven," Greil replied.

"Oh, is that so?" I questioned, "I didn't know that's how I looked."

We heard footsteps behind me to see Ciel and Sebastian coming towards. When Ciel was beside me, he glared and grabbed my hand in tight hold. A hold that is impossible to ever get out of, and I knew from his glare that I was trouble. All because I left Sebastian's and Ciel's side.

"What will you do?" Madam Red ask.

"The best thing would probably be to visit _him."_ Ciel replied.

"My lord! You don't mean..." Lau questions making it all dramatic.

 _Where did the white come from?_

"Indeed I do," Ciel replied without dramatics and plainly.

We were in front of a shop that looked run down and old with a sign reading Undertaker.

"So, where are we?" Lau questioned.

"You just spoke as if you knew all about it, didn't you?" Madam Red spoke angrily.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of the young master and mistress's," Sebastian explains.

"'The Undertaker'?" Madame Red questions.

We went inside for Ciel to call out, "Are you here, Undertaker?"

We looked around to see coffins, darkness, and...,of course, laughing.

"I thought you two would drop by before long," Undertaker replies for me to feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see the gray hair, sharp black nail, and the smirk continuing, "Welcome, my lord and lady. Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins?"

Madam Red, Lau, and Greil mouth's were wide with a shock expression and I couldn't help but roll my eyes patting Undertaker's hand on my shoulder.

"No, thank you," I say stepping away from him. "We came here-"

I was cut off my Undertaker putting hand on my mouth to muffle out my voice and push me to his chest.

"You don't have to tell me. I know," Undertaker cuts me off.

I push away from him to stand next to Ciel and Sebastian to look at him angrily shouting, "You don't have to muffle my voice and put me in a choke hold! Idiot!"

Ciel looked at me concerned to glare at Undertaker but all he did was chuckle.

"That wasn't the type of customer fit for respectable people," He continues ignoring what I said, "I'll have you know, I made her beautiful."

"We want to hear about it," Ciel states.

"Ah, I see, so the funeral parlor is your cover business," Lau states understanding, "How much is the info?"

The Undertaker's one eye glow green glaring at Lau to run up to his face saying, "I have no desire for any of the Queen's coins!" He suddenly stared at me and Ciel to rush over to us while we sweat-drop,"Come on, my lord and lady, give it to me! Give me prime laughter! Do that, and I'll tell you anything!"

"Freak," Ciel comments.

"Why do we keep coming here?" I questioned rubbing my temples.

"Leave it to me," Lau speaks up,"Behold the genius of the man that Shanghai called the Sleeping Tiger of New Year's Parties! 'Every calendar's days are numbered!'" The room was silent.

"If I must...Madam Red, the belle of fashionable society, will tell you her special story! So, his XXXX was completely flaccid and XXXX, but when I XXXX, the XXXX tip started bobbing like XXXX," Madam Red was done with a X on her mouth, including Lau's mouth.

My mouth was completely open, because unlike Ciel who had their ears covered, mine was uncovered and I was so happy that they censored that on the anime. WTH?!

Undertaker looked at us saying,"Now, my lord and lady, you two are the only ones left. I gave you two a special discount last time, but I own't do it again."

"Bloody hell..." Ciel clicked his tongue looking stressed.

"I see there's no help for it," Sebastian states walking in front of us. We all look up at him confused as he says,"Everyone please wait outside." He turns to look at us with a dark expression, "You must not peek inside on any account."

We left the shop to sweat-drop from just the silence to it suddenly have a full blown laughter that brought the Undertaker's sign down.

Sebastian opens the door with a smile saying,"Please come in. It appears he will tell us everything."

We look at the Undertaker to see him laying on the desk still laughing looking like he is heaven. We come inside drinking tea on the coffins for Undertaker to finally explain.

"These days I often get customers who are incomplete," Undertaker says.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian questioned.

 _Blah, blah, blah, blah...I've heard this conversation so many times because of Jade._

I decided to stand up have my tea on the coffin to look around as I saw one of Undertaker's books to grab one. I look at the title to see that it was everything about the human body. I couldn't but sigh as I heard it takes the woman's womb and cuts the woman's neck first.

The conversation ended for me to be pulled, again by Ciel, and exit the shop to enter the carriage with everyone. They all were discussing about the possibly of the murder doing black magic or in a secret society. I raised my hand for everyone to stop talking and look at me.

"Can you also look at some doctors too, Sebastian?" I ask.

Sebastian looked at me confused, including everyone else, but he just smiled nodding his head. He opened the door for Ciel to just wave his hand to shoo him away and gave good-bye over dramatic exit.

"Does everyone have to be so dramatic today? Honestly," I sigh rubbing my forehead.

We finally entered the mansion to open the door seeing Sebastian bowing down with a smile welcoming us. He grabs Ciel's hat and coat along with mine, and showing me the papers of the doctors he collected.

"The doctors you want me to collect," Sebastian states as I grab the papers.

"Thank you. I'll be up in the office," I spoke walking upstairs ignoring Madam Reds stun expression.

I was in the room to ignore all the other doctors to find Angelina Dalles. I read that she was good in the human body including with surgery. I circled her name to have a knock on my door having me quickly hide the papers.

"Come in," I spoke for the door to open Ciel and Sebastian.

"Get ready. We're going to party," Ciel states as I tilt my head confused.

"Huh?"

 **~0~**

We were in the carriage as Sebastian finally explains to me what we are doing and where we are going.

"Aleister Chambers, the Viscount Druitt... He graduated from medical school, but has not gone into practice. He's thrown several parties at his home. However, people say he simultaneously holds secret parties that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard rumors that he's into black magic and that sort of thing," Madam Red continues.

"So you suspect that at these underground parties, they perform ceremonies and sacrifice the prostitutes?" Lau questions.

"There is only one way to find out Lau," I replied looking at Ciel as I put my hand over my mouth.

"Tonight is the last party of the Season," Ciel finish off by exiting the carriage into a pink dress, pink flower hat, twin tails, and part of his hair covering his eye, "We only have on chance."

Ciel being fully revealed I couldn't help but chuckle slightly next to Sebastian. We entered the mansion with Ciel as a girl and myself as a boy. I must say, being a boy is so much more comfortable than wearing those annoying dress all the time.

"Ciel and Raven will play my niece visiting from the country side," Madam Red explains, "and Sebastian will play Ciel and Raven's tutor."

"Why do I have to play your niece?! Raven could do it just fine! She already is your niece!" Ciel shouted irritated and embarrassed.

"I always wanted to see what you two would look like you switch roles," Madam Red explains, "Besides, you don't want people finding out your identity, do you? Besides, you two might be twins but we made sure to make you two look quiet different."

I was wearing something that Ciel will wear with the color all blue. I grabbed a part of Ciel's fake twin tail hair smirking.

"Big 'sister' does look beautiful in his twin tails," I spoke with slight deeper voice, but I couldn't do all through cause of my chuckling.

Ciel glared at me shouting, "Stop laughing, big 'brother'. You are so mean."

I stop to hear Ciel speaking in a girl voice that just gave me the shivers down my spine. I walk to Madam Red to look down sadly.

"He makes a better version of a girl than I will ever be," I stated sadly.

Madam Red and Lau pat me on my shoulders while Ciel glared at me back.

"Cut it out!" Ciel shouted with his normal voice now.

"Anyway, I heard the Lord Duitt is into young, pretty ladies so this is to your advantage! After all, you don't anything bad happen to Raven, right?" Madam Red says to Ciel with a smile and a tilt of her head.

Ciel stared at Madam Red to look back at me as I looked at him confused. He sighs giving up nodding his head to finally agreeing to this. He walks forward to grab my hand as we look around for the Viscount Druitt.

"First, we must find the viscount," Sebastian states.

"I never want Elizabeth to see me in an outfit like this..." Ciel was cut off when we all heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, that dress is so cute!"

We all froze as we looked behind us to see Elizabeth admiring all the dresses. I looked up at Elizabeth as we quietly moved away to not be seen, but fate is much far worse for Ciel.

"Ah! That one is cute too!" We hear Elizabeth shout to Ciel.

"Sebastian!" I whispered/yelled at Sebastian, "Get Ciel out of here, while I distract Elizabeth."

"Raven!" Ciel whispered/yelled at me, "I told you over and over that you are not leaving my si-"

He was cut off by Sebastian pulling on him, and by me letting of his hand. I watched Ciel look at me with a horrified face as I smiled at him for them to finally disappear. I turned around to bump into Elizabeth seeing her with a surprised face.

"Hello, young lady. I couldn't help but see that you love my big sister's dress?" I questioned.

"Your big sister?" Elizabeth questioned.

I nodded my head explaining, "You see, my sister doesn't talk that much and she is super shy. We went to a doctor saying it will better for her to go to a party to interact with other people, but you trying to force talk onto her isn't helping."

"Oh, oh," Elizabeth says sadly, "I'm very sorry. I had no idea."

"So, do you mind not forcing it and just leave her? I would appreciate it very much," I ask smiling and having a hand to my heart.

I saw Elizabeth blushing nodding her head in understanding.

"Thank you very much, M'lady," I said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

I stand up walking around hoping I can find Ciel, but the music started making me lose all kind of finding for Ciel. I continue looking despise the dancing to accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh," I look up saying, "I'm so sorry. I did not me-"

I stopped talking to look up seeing purple eyes and blonde hair, wearing nothing but white.

"Viscount Druitt," I spoke surprise.

He tilt his head smiling asking, "Do I know you, little one?"

I shook my head replying,"No. I was actually looking for my twin, but I somehow lost track of her."

"Her?" Lord Druitt asked interested.

"My big sister," I replied looking around again, "I hope she is okay."

"So, your the baby," Lord Druitt ask.

I look at Lord Druitt confused but I nodded my head.

"Yes," I spoke irritated, "It kind of infuriating. Do you have any idea what's like to be under her shadow? 'Why can't you be like your sister?' 'Why aren't you polite like your sister?' 'Why were you-"

I stopped for dramatics to look down at the ground and Druitt to look at me.

"Why were you...?" He questioned.

"Why were you born?" I replied to glance and see his hands where in a fist.

"Don't worry, little one," He says patting my head, "Why don't I help you find your sister? And you can introduce me to her."

I look up at him surprise but nodded anyway saying, "Thank you very much."

I look around to finally see pink and blue to see Ciel.

"Big sister!" I shouted waving towards her.

We ran up for Ciel's eye to widen looking behind me.

"Lord Druitt, this is my sister. Sister, this is Lord Viscount Druitt," I introduce.

"I'm so glad we found you, little robin," Lord Druitt says happily,"I was just going to show your brother something. Would you like to come along, little robin?"

"Yes, please," Ciel says sweetly.

He brings us to the back of the party, down a dark hallway, and into room with purple mist.

"What is-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth and nose.

"Don't worry," I heard the Druitt whisper in my ear, "Your sister will pay just as you wish."

My eyes widen as I looked at Ciel reaching out to me, but leaned against the door falling down into the ground asleep. He released his hand from mouth and nose to have a black mask over my eyes, and watching him tie Ciel's hand together, cover his eyes, and put him in a box. I was watching a show of all the woman being sold to nasty, young or old, horny men.

The cage Ciel was came up the stage and I was more scared than shocked I was for him. I was scared but I couldn't show it on my face.

"And now, what you've all be waiting for: tonight's crown jewel," Lord Druitt introduce,"You may enjoy her as a decoration, or make a pet of her. I imagine she'd even make an attractive part of a ceremony. Or if you want to sell her part individually, that's up to you. Her eyes bear the contrasting colors of a deep forest and the sea reflecting a beautiful sky. I shall show you now."

The lady behind Lord Druitt untied the mask to show Ciel's eyes, one blank, and the contract eye. I touched my contract eye feeling it burn and showing along with Ciel's. The bidding began but Ciel didn't care one bit.'

He called out,"Here we are, Sebastian."

The lights were off as we heard a bunch of screaming, grunting, whimpering, and falling bodies. The lights were back on to see Sebastian in the middle of bodies all laying down unconscious.

"Good grief," Sebastian comments,"You two truly are good for nothing but getting yourself captured or involved."

"As long as we have the contract," Ciel states as Sebastian walks up to Ciel's cage,"you'll follow us anywhere, with or without my summons."

I took the mask off to walk towards Ciel's opening of the cage. I tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge as all I did was connect my eyes to Ciel's.

"A 'contract' is a mark demons place on their prey to keep track of it. The more noticeable a place you put it in, the more executable it is," Sebastian explains,"In exchange..."

 **"...the prey can never escape the demon,"** Ciel and I both said as our contract eyes showed to each other.

Sebastian broke the bars in front of me as I untied Ciel's wrist to wrap my arms around him.

"Yes, I shall accompany you two anywhere, right up until the end," Sebastian comments as I felt myself getting off the ground and into the air."I do not lie...unlike humans."

I still had my arms around Ciel not letting go. Ciel looked at me sighing as he rubs my back.

"See, this is what happens when we leave you alone," Ciel comments. I nodded my head as I release him to look at his eyes, "Never lie to me, whatever anyone else may do. Never. And, don't ever leave my side again."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian says.

"Yes, Ciel," I spoke up.

Ciel decided that Viscount Druitt was the Jack the Ripper and I was so tired right now that all I wanted to do was close my eyes and lean against Sebastian.

"Ciel..." I spoke up for him to look at me. "I don't think it's Druitt. All he did was sell people. He's not the Ripper."

"Huh? Raven, of course he's the ripper. Once we lock this guy up, you'll see that it is him. Trust me." Ciel says, ending the conversation.

I sigh, knowing Ciel's stubbornness as all I can do was nod my head and wait for tomorrow.

 **The Next Day**

"'Jack the Ripper strikes again?'" Lau repeats the title of the newspaper.

Ciel bang on the table in rage that I was right, once more, and he was wrong the whole time. I shook my head looking up to connect my eyes with...

...Greil...

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed. I have spent a whole day on this and I am completely tired, so forgive me for grammar errors, or punctuation, or anything at all. I am severely tired, so enjoy._**

 ** _Have a good summer, please patient for the next chapter, and..._**

 ** _Please read my new story for those of you who are Once Upon A Time fans. Check that out for it is the first story that I am writing that is non-anime_** ** _._**

 ** _Please review. Enjoy._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I told you that I was going to work more on this story and do my best to keep update, so without further do...**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter, and I do not own Kuroshitsuji**_

 _ **Oh, this is two episodes in one, by the way.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Madam Red and Greil...Why?**

"Now, is not the time to play chess," Ciel says annoyed as I sit in a different chair to read a book.

I would sometimes even look at the window to stare at Madam Red through the window.

"Working obsessively at it will lead to no good," Madam Red states,"Why not leave everything to Sebastian?"

"He's just my chess piece," Ciel replies,"I'm the one who moves him by giving him orders. But he's not an ordinary chess piece. He can advance as many squares as he likes at once...like this."

Ciel grabbed his horse to knock off the white king on the board.

"That's against the rules!" Madam Red says angrily and surprise.

"Yes, if this were a game, it would be, but rules have no meaning in this world. There are always knight who break the rules, and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down before you know it...it's checkmate." Ciel explains winning the chess match.

{Opening song}

I stand up to sit on a desk doing paperwork as Sebastian stands next to me to inform me of things about the paper. Where I need to sign and what else I must do? I didn't listen to Madam Red's and Ciel's conversation, but it turned dark quiet quickly when Madam Red mentioned about the avenge of his parents.

Madam Red stand up to walk over to me to kiss my forehead and smile. Sebastian escorted her out of the room to grab her coat. I look at Ciel to see him looking out of the window.

"Am I pawn in your game, brother?" I ask.

Ciel looked at me with narrowed eye to angrily say,"Never. Don't ask me something as stupid as that every again."

He looks back at the window angrily as I sigh knowing I shouldn't have asked that.

"I'm sorry. I...was just wondering," I stand up to look at the window seeing Madam Red's carriage away.

"It's time for bed," Ciel states as I nod my head walking to my room.

When I heard silence, I took a deep breathe and quickly opened my drawer to see clothes that are a boys and not a noblemen. I took off dress, including the corset, and put on the shirt, long pants, shoes, and a big hat to put my hair in the hat to look like a boy. I opened the door to look left and right seeing nobody to quickly run down the hall. Hopefully no one will hear me running down.

 **Ciel's POV**

I was looking at Sebastian with wide eyes when we heard shuffling and creaking pass my door. We looked at the door for Sebastian to narrow his eyes opening the door slightly. I saw a vision of brown clothes to stand up looking at the door. It looked like a boy, yet why does this person keeping looking around.

Is this person a spy? Or a thief?

When the person turned around to look behind I saw navy blue eyes that look exactly like mine.

"Raven..." I whispered to look at Sebastian,"Let's follow her, Sebastian."

He nods his head to put me in the same clothes as she was. We looked back to see that she was completely gone.

 **3rd person**

Raven stopped at a rundown place that looked like an alleyway to come through a door to enter an apartment. She had to wait here knowing that she couldn't help this person and glad that Ciel or Sebastian isn't here. What she didn't know was that they were there, but on top of the roof where they can see everything. Or does she?

Seconds later she heard a scream to quickly run to the door,but stopped right at the door. She knew what was beyond this door ,so she slowly open it to have my eyes close. She walked back a few steps to not see directly inside it, but opened her eyes to see far enough.

"You truly are vial, Greil," She spoke with venom in her voice.

Greil exit the building with blood covering him everywhere, and looking at her afraid.

"Y-You have it all wrong!" Greil says scared,"I heard the scream and ran over here, but she was already..."

"Oh please," She cut him off sighing, having a hand on my hip,"I already know what you have done to that body Greil. I must say though, you are quite the actress, Reaper."

Greil smirked showing his sharp teeth surprising Ciel and Sebastian this. Ciel was surprised by the chance that she knew, and Sebastian was surprised by how she knew he was.

"Do you think so?" Greil says happily with a deep voice, while taking off the hair tie,"That's right." He takes of the glasses."I'm an actress, honey. And I'm absolutely first-rate." He grabs a comb out to brush his, now, red hair and fake eyelashes,"But you're something else 'Raven', are you?"

I smirk to take out my hat and threw it on top of the roof behind her. Where Sebastian caught the hat for them to look down at her, but have them facing her back.

 **Raven's POV**

"I don't believe I have to tell you anything," I say with a smirk and a finger on my lips, "Of course, you should understand that a lady always keep secrets. It makes her mysterious in a way. Don't you think?"

"My, my, aren't you a cute little thing, calling yourself a lady," Greil smirk to put on his red glasses. "Well then, Raven...No, Rav-chan...let me re-introduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure we can get along marvelously."

I smirk to have both of my hands on my hips to glare at him.

"I thought, you were in love with Sebastian," I say, "You are quite confusing, Greil."

Greil smirks replying,"You even said yourself that a lady is mysterious. Though, I'm sure you are wondering who works with m-..."

"Madam Red," I cut him off already knowing.

I heard a soft gasp to know it's Ciel. I was quite stupid to know that I couldn't hide from a demon, and a game master.

I heard a tap on the concrete floor to look in front of me, and see Madam Red coming out of the dark.

"Out of everyone I know, I am mostly surprised at you. A doctor that has done surgery's for many years. Many people would believe it's something dark, but it's actually just simple profession," I explain.

"You can never understand how I feel, Raven. After all, you are just a child," Madam Red says to point her finger at me.

I heard a loud noise to quickly jump back.

"Raven!" Ciel shouts from the roof.

The chainsaw fall on the floor for him to pull it up. I smirked to look at the man in front of me to have a nostalgic feeling coming from him.

I then glared at the rooftop behind me to shout angrily,"Don't you dare get off the roof. If you do, Ciel," I glared at him for his eyes to widen,"I'll do something you really don't like."

I looked in front of me happy to get my point across.

"Sebastian," I spoke to hear the wind coming behind me,"You battle with Greil while I talk to my lovely, Aunt."

I saw Greil start blushing and twirling around like a school girl happy to battle against Sebastian. This only irritated me even more as I step back for them to battle, but Sebastian suddenly put his coat around me.

"Hey!" I shouted to see him smirk.

"The young master isn't happy with you at this moment, including coming out of the run in which seems like hours, young mistress. Be prepared," Sebastian warns making my eyes widen and a light blush on my cheek.

"S-Shut up," I whispered to look to the side. I sigh to cover my contract eye,"This is an order, Sebastian. End them."

"Yes, young mistress," Sebastain says, as they begun their battle on the floor.

I look at Madam Red to see looking down at me. I would repeatedly look at Ciel making sure he is okay, and not trying to come down here. He is just sitting on the rooftop worried and concern in his eyes for me.

"We've now become a guard dog and her prey," Madam Red states, as we connect our eyes,"If it's hunt or be hunted..." She grabs out a knife to run towards me,"There's only one choice!"

I dodge her to swing nothing but air as I stare at her back.

"Raven!" Ciel shouts looking down at me.

"I'm fine," I replied to have eyes only on Madam Red,"I still don't understand why you are doing this?"

"A child like you would never understand even if I told her!" She shouts turning to look at me, and grab my throat.

She pushed me to the wall as I made no noise at all, even when her grip gets even tighter. I just continue to stare at her for this pain isn't as horrible into what she is going through.

"You..." Madam Red says,"You..." She brought the knife out shouting,"You should never have been born!"

"Raven/Young Mistress!" Ciel and Sebastian shouts.

At the same time as Sebastian, I got her hand off my neck, and stretch my arms towards her to hug her with her body frozen, and the knife was on my back.

"Sister..." I hear her whisper.

I hugged her even tighter as I shouted,"Stop, Sebastian! Don't kill her!"

I heard the clang of the knife on the floor as she put her arms around me too. I look behind her to see Sebastian bleeding from his right arm, and breathing heavily.

"Oh, Sebas-chan, you've got backbone. To think you'd sacrifice an arm to go save that kid...But how poorly you compare, Madam! Hurry up and kill the brat!" Greil shouted.

I felt tears on my forehead as she hugged me tighter replying,"I loved my sister...I loved him...I loved their...I can't...I can't do it after all. I can't kill them."

"You're saying that now? You've sliced so many women to bits!" Greil shouts, unbelieving her,"If you don't erase them, they'll erase you!"

"Aunt Angelina," I whispered to softly push her a little.

"But..." She whispers crying,"But..." She looks at Greil to shout,"They are my-"

I heard a chainsaw going to quickly push Madam Red into Sebastian hold, and grab the chainsaw into my hands.

"I'm disappointed in you, Madam Red!" He shouts for me to quickly move out of the way to have the chainsaw hit the floor. "I have no interest in you if you're just another woman!"

I look to see that Madam Red still alive with Sebastian by her side, protecting her. I smiled at myself knowing that I changed her fate, and completely happy I did so but...

That didn't mean the anger in me didn't completely go away for Greil almost trying to kill the only person, I feel is an Aunt to me. Even if the Lilith me, never truly had an Aunt.

"Sebastian," I spoke with venom,"This is another order: Spare Madam Red and kill Greil."

Sebastian smirked replying,"Yes, mistress."

"I was going to be nice and let you two off, but if you insist," Greil starts swinging his chainsaw,"I'll send you both to heaven!"

"Heaven?" Sebastian questions to jump on Greil's chainsaw, "Heaven and I are strangers."

He leans forward to try kick Greil on the face, but he dodges.

"You just went after a lady's face! You're a fiend!" Greil shouts angrily.

"Of course. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler," Sebastian comments.

"Do you think a demon can beat a divine being?" Greil questions.

"An interesting question. However, if my young mistress tells me to win, I shall win," Sebastian replies.

"You're quite keen on that puny little girl. I'm jealous. Of course, you truly don't know who she really is," Greil says, having my interest as well as Sebastian.

"She really is?" Sebastain questions.

Greil smirks to reply,"Even demons cease to exist if I reap them with my death scythe. I won't be able to tell you, because by that time...you'd be dead. Aren't you afraid?"

"Not in the least. I belong to my masters body and soul, even down to the last hair on my head. As long as the contract is in effect, I follow their orders. That's the butler aesthetic, you see," Sebastian says smirking.

Greil tsk to start fighting with Sebastian. I watch them to fight to feel a hand on my shoulder to look up at Madam Red.

"Madam Red," I whispered for her to look down at me.

"Thank you. You saved my life,"Madam Red says quietly to hug me from behind.

I pat her hand for her to release me.

"How can I repay you?" Madam Red ask, as I stare into her eyes.

For as long as I can remember, she has always been the person that Ciel and I trust. In fact, the only person we solemnly trust. I look back at Sebastian to see Greil angry for Sebastian's records to look back at Madam Red.

"Can...you...keep an important secret?" I whispered for her to look at me confused."I'm not really from here. My name...my name is Lilith River."

Madam Red's eyes were wide as she whispered,"River?" She tighten her hold on my shoulder to ask,"By any chance, is your father Frank River."

My eyes widen nodding my head continuously.

"But that's impossible...They disappeared 20 years ago. The last time I saw them was 20 years ago, but Vincent saw him when Ciel was very small," Madam Red looks at me,"It just can't be."

I look up at her to ask,"Can you please keep this a secret? I have important business to be here, and..."

"Of course, dear. Whether you are blood or not, you are still like a niece and a daughter to me," Madam Red says softly as I look at her with wide eyes.

We suddenly heard the chainsaw stop to look back up at the fight. Sebastian wasn't wearing his tailcoat that was instead in Greil's chainsaw. Greil fell of the rooftop to come down towards us, but Sebastian kicked him away from us, with Ciel in his arms.

"I'll get you for this," Greil says as we all turn to look at him.

Sebastian puts Ciel down on the ground for him to walk towards us. Ciel glared at me to hit me at the back of the head. Madam Red scolded him for hitting me so hard, and trying to make him see reason.

"Oh, dear." I hear Sebastian speak to look at him ignoring their arguing,"I suppose one can't kill a grim reaper with bare fists. But what about with this?" He pulls his coat out of the chainsaw to start it. "The grim reaper's sickle, which can cut anything...Shouldn't it be able to cut even you?"

"W-What are you thinking?! N-N-No-" Greil says scared for Sebastian to push him to the ground by his foot.

I don't enjoy being kicked, but doing the kicking feels rather nice," Sebastian comments,"Young mistress, hideous though he may be, he is still a divine being."

I glared at him to say,"It doesn't matter. I will never forgive him for trying to kill Madam Red."

Madam Red and Ciel stopped yelling at each other to look and see the events in front of them.

"Understood, my lord," Sebastian says readying the chainsaw to bring them down.

Someone stopped him with a staff that seemed almost way too familiar to just see it on TV.

 _William T. Spears. ...William...William...Will..._

My eyes widen as a memory hit from something so long ago that I wished I didn't remember, because of my...father.

 ** _I was a little girl walking around my father's circus when I heard his voice, his angry voice._**

 ** _"What in the world are you all doing here?!" He shouted angrily,"I told you to never come here."_**

 _ **"Look, I'm sorry Frank, but... I brought them here because it's about Lilith," I heard one of Daddy's friends, Daren,**_ _ **talking.**_

 _ **"You had no right to Daren. I left it behind to take care of my daughter, so she wouldn't..."**_

 _ **"Daddy," I spoke up.**_

 _ **Everyone turn to look at me as I had tears well up in my eyes from daddy crying.**_

 _ **"Why are you yelling daddy? Did I do something bad?" I ask scared.**_

 _ **"No, sweetie. You did nothing bad," Dad says picking me up.**_

 _ **"Honestly, Frank, how is the child ever a prodigy if all she does is crying?" A man with sharp glasses, and a mean mouth says.**_

 _ **"This child is still baby. Well, a baby to me anyway," Daddy argues with them. "Since, you are here. Wouldn't you like to say hello to your niece, Uncle Will."**_

 _ **"I hate when you call me Will, Frank," I hear the man say angrily, making my Daddy laugh.**_

 _ **I laugh to as I look up at the man seeing green eyes and stoic expression.**_

 _ **"Stop those tears now," He says giving me a handkerchief,"You are quite the mischievous princess, aren't you?"**_

The memory was gone as fast as it was brought back to me. I look up at the man as he apologizes for interrupting.

"I am William T. Spears," He introduces,"an administrator at the Grim Reaper Staffing Association. I came to take charge of the reaper there."

"Will! William!" Greil shouts happy for William to stand on his face.

"Temp worker Greil Sutlciff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you killed people not on the To-Die list. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed. And finall, you attempted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer," William explains to jump off Greil and jump in front of Sebastian. He bows to continue,"I am sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused." He takes out a card from his coat."Oh, here's my card." Sebastian takes it,"Really, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to a noxious beast like you...This is a disgrace to the profession of grim reaper."

"Then please keep close watch over your staff so that they don't cause trouble for us noxious beasts," Sebastian replies to toss his card away,"Humans are very susceptible to temptation. When they are placed the hellish bowels of despair, if a spider's thread appears before them that could get them out, they will cling to it without fail. Any human will."

"Aren't you demons that ones who take advantage of that to deceive humans and prey upon them?" William ask.

"I won't deny it," Sebastian replies smiling.

"Though you seem to be a tame dog with a collar; that at least makes you a lesser evil than the unprincipled, rabid dogs," William says looking at me as I look back at him. "Come, Greil Sutcliff, we're leaving."

He pulls Greil by that hair complaining the whole time. Sebastian throws Greil chainsaw at him for William to stop it with just two fingers.

"You forgot that," Sebastian says innocently.

"Thank you," William says releasing the chainsaw to land on Greil. He looked at me continuing,"You're quite mischievous princess, aren't you?"

"Says a guy complaining about paperwork but it's because of him," I whispered for him to glare at me.

He sighs to continuing moving forward while pulling Greil on the hair.

I sigh for someone to pull on my wrist to pull me pass Sebastian, and without saying good-bye to Madam Red.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"We are going home," Ciel says quickly for Sebastian getting us a carriage.

The carriage brings us to the house for Ciel to pull me in further and push me in my room. I turned around to see Ciel glaring at me to lock the door behind him. I hear a lock on the door to see Ciel point on the bed.

I nodded my head to lay down on the bed for him to lay next me to put his arms around me.

"Don't ever do that again, you stupid girl," Ciel whispers in my ear to kiss my forehead.

I close my eyes nodding my head as I let all events wash over me. From everything I knew about my life is going to change all because I revealed myself to Madam Red, and save her life.

 _I truly am changing this story._

 _ **I hope you guys have enjoyed this two episodes in one chapter. This was one of the episodes I was waiting for and I can't wait for the next chapter to start.**_

 _ **Please be patient until then.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! I hoped you enjoy this story so far, and hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own Black Butler.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Demon Hound and...wait! Why are you here?!**_

"Resort, Resort, we're so happy!"

I kept hearing the servants singing about this resort we are going to do, and I was completely sighing with Ciel siting next to me.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"What?!" Ciel shouted as we woke up with our clothes from yesterday still on,"You knew the whole time?!"_**

 ** _I sigh nodding replying,"I try to tell you, Ciel, but with your stubbornness and the need to always be right. I...had to take this matter into my own hands."_**

 ** _I put my hand on my forehead sighing as I felt the bed sift, and my back press down on the bed. I looked up with wide eyes to see Ciel staring down at me angrily._**

 ** _"Second time, you are just asking for punishments lately Raven. Before, we go to our next mission by the queen...be prepared," Ciel states to lean even further down to my face._**

 ** _I blushed to start wiggling shouting,"You have got to be kidding me! All I did was stop the Ripper case, and this is thank I get, stupid brother!" I grabbed a pillow to hit him with it," Idiot! I hate it when your always angry with me over every little thing I do! Why can't you be a normal brother and just pat my head, and say good job, you tried your hardest?! Why couldn't you see that..."I put the pillow on my face,"I was scared too."_**

 ** _"Raven..." I hear Ciel whisper._**

 ** _I was shaking remembering the blood and the dangers that I would have caused for Ciel. The way that his face would be when Madam Red died and the heart broken. I can't imagine seeing that._**

 ** _"Idiot!" I shouted,"Idiot brother! I hate you-"_**

 ** _My eyes were wide as his hand intertwined with mine, and his lips were placed on mine. He released my lips to hug me tightly._**

 ** _"I'm sorry, Raven."_**

 ** _~End flashback~_**

 _Again...I even told myself that I wouldn't allow myself to get sucked up into this. I am such an..._

 _...Idiot..._

 **{Opening Song}**

I heard the carriage behind us stop to see Finnie helping an elderly lady carrying a baby stroller, but once inside it. All you see, is a dogs head sticking out with a blanket covering it. She walked off sing a peculiar song.

"The white dog is a good dog. The disobedient black dog is a bad dog,"

"Apparently there are many villagers," Ciel spoke up as the lady keeps singing,"missing or violently killed. Part of our job is to find the cause and dispose of it."

We continue moving to a small town near by the lake. We first saw a dog and an owner having fun with laughs and smile.

"He wraps its will with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight!" Sebastian comments hatefully.

I turn to look at him with a smirk as in a way, it seems like him.

"Why are you complaining, Sebastian?" I ask as he turn to look at my smirk,"You are servant, which make you like. A. Dog."

Sebastian frowned as I heard Ciel chuckling beside me.

"Please, mistress. I'm nothing compared to dogs. I am sadden that you think I am somewhat similar to those annoying, brainless, pathetic animal," Sebastian comments to face me his back.

I smirk mimicking,"Woof."

Sebastian brought us to a manor that is known as the Barrymore Castle. We were first introduced to a woman with white hair and purple eyes with a warm smile. Though, no one can be that sweet and not have an motive in return.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" The woman, Angela, ask.

"Yes," Sebastian replies bluntly.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival," Angela bows to show us her kind smile again.

The three servants were entranced by her, while Sebastian and I looked at her seriously. We entered the old castle to see animals hung on the wall, and axes that are hanged up as trophy's.

"This way," Angela says opening the door of his study.

We looked around to suddenly hear screaming to turn seeing Angela getting hit by a whip from her master.

"Who the devil are these Chihuahuas?!" Barrymore yells angrily,"I told you to go receive the Queen's messengers! Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela-"

I quickly rushed towards him to stand protectively in front Angela. Barrymore looked at me with wide eyes, then his eyes turned into hatred.

"Get out of my way, Chihuahua!" He yelled, but I stood my ground glaring up at him.

He clicked his tongue ready to strike me, but...

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled for Sebastian to grab Barrymore's wrist.

Barrymore turn to look at Sebastian yelling,"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?! Trying to bit my head off, are you?! Let me go!"

While Sebastian was taking care of him, I turned to look Angela knelling down to her height checking her wounds. I grabbed her hands to see scars that don't even seem fresh or new.

"I ordered him to do it," Ciel spoke up looking at Barrymore amused and angry.

"What?!"

"It sounds as though you got my letter," Ciel says in-a-matter-of-fact tone to sit down on the table,"I'm Ciel Phantomhive and the one taking care of your maid is my sister, Raven Phantomhive."

Barrymore got Sebastian hand off of his wrist to look at Ciel angrily asking,"You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you two are Her Majesty's messengers?!"

I stand up with Angela standing next to me as I answered,"It seems quite hard to believe, Barrymore, but we are the messengers from the Queen. Is that problem?" I narrowed my eyes to have Barrymore flinch, and for some reason not meeting my eyes again.

Ciel and Barrymore where being their conversation, while I was attending to Angela's wounds on her hands and face. I look out of the window to see the three servants unpacking our things into our rooms. I sigh to look back at Angela's to somehow feel sadden, yet glad this happened.

"Poor thing," I whispered for her to look at me,"having a master like this must be exhausting. Don't you just wish he was gone forever." I smirk to look at the maid in the eye.

She got her hands out of my hold to startle everyone as she fell to the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw the look on the maid's face. I stand up walking over to her reaching my hand out to her.

"I'm sorry. That was far to mean. Please forgive me," She reached her hands for me as my smirk widen to whisper,"Angel."

She stop her movements to look up at me as all I did was smile looking at her confused.

I blink to ask innocently,"Is something the matter?"

She shook her head to grab my hand helping her back up. I look at everyone to bow down in apology to walk out heading towards my room. I heard footsteps following to look at the corner of my eye to see something black. My eyes widen as I started to completely start running, but the footsteps started to go to into a fast pace as well.

I kept running to felt a hand on my arm stopping me from running, and making me lean against the wall. I look up at the person for my eyes to widen even more with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

The stranger had a soft, sad smile to look down at me replying,"Sorry for surprising you, princess."

"Daren!"

 **3rd person**

Raven ran straight towards the man named Daren hugging him tightly. Daren hugged her back with a proud smile on his face. They hugged with silence until Raven pulled back confused about something.

"Wait a minute! How are you even here?! No, that's not right," Raven shakes her head,"How do you even know it's me?! Is my father related to this place somehow?! Is there something that I don't know about m-"

Daren puts his forefinger to her lips smiling replying,"In time you will know, anyway," Raven look up at to flinch seeing his dark expression,"Since when has my princess become this dark person and started to fall for Ciel Phantomhive."

She started shaking shouting,"I have no fall in love with Ciel Phantomhive!"

Daren crossed his arms showing her his side saying,"From my view, it doesn't seem like that. After all, he kissed you."

Raven looked at him confused to remember the kiss from this morning asking,"How do you know about that?!"

Daren looked at her angry saying,"How can I not know, Lilith?! I'm a reaper you know! I know everything!"

Her eyes widen as she looked up at him confused and shocked,"Your...a...reaper..."

Daren's eyes were wide when he sighed to rub her head saying,"Forgive me, Lilith, but...It's still much to early."

He lowered his hand to her eyes making her body feel so heavy and so light that she felt to start falling back.

"...No..."

She fell back for Daren to catch her in his arms to hold her up whispering,"Please forgive me, Frank."

"Excuse me."

Daren was startled as he turned around to see the man that spoke from the corner. Daren's eyes were wide when he recognize the man.

"Ah, your..."

The man looked down at Daren's arms to walk forward reaching his hand towards Raven.

"I appreciate it, if you give me my young mistress back," The man ask kindly towards Daren.

"Oh, of course. I'm butler here, and I just saw suddenly pass out in the hallway. Forgive me," Daren says giving the man Raven.

"I appreciate for locating, my young mistress, but if anything does happen to her. Please come find me," The man says politely without a smile on his face.

Daren nodded his head to have the man turn his back to me. Daren smirk look at the man's back.

"Please take care of her, Sebastian Micheal."

Sebastian turned around to look at Daren to only see he was gone. Sebastian clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Reaper..." Sebastian look down at Raven, who was sleeping peacefully,"...Lilith?..."

 **Raven's POV**

I felt something warm on my whole body that all I want was something to cool it down. I slowly open my eyes to see something white that was going up and down. I heard a breathing going up and down on my neck. The heat making me shiver from the sudden warmness. I look to my right to see a man sleeping peacefully, and completely naked.

I was so startled that all I could do was one thing that woman's are good for when a naked, unknown man is next to them.

...Scream...

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The man jumped up a wake to jump off my bed and hide under my bed.

"Raven!" I heard Ciel shouting.

The door quickly open for Ciel, Sebastian, and Angela to enter the room looking at me shaking.

"Raven, what happened!?" Ciel says sitting on the bed next to me holding my shoulders.

I look at Ciel to stop shaking and reply,"I...I'm sorry. I was startled because I woke up to see a spider in front of my face."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at me with a blank face for Ciel's face to turn into anger.

"Are you kidding?! You got scared over a spider! I thought you were attacked by the Demon hound!" Ciel shouted as I looked at him confused.

"Demon...Hound..." I asked confused.

We suddenly heard a howl for the three of them to left my room, and outside of the castle. I was in my room to stand and close the door having thoughts to myself. I touched my head wondering how I got in my room, why the true demon hound is near me, and...how am I suppose to help him.

I hear a whimper to look at my bed, and see the bed itself shaking. I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I look under my bed to see him look at me scared.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. The demon hound looked at me confused without shaking,"You just startled me is all. Please forgive me."

I reach my hand towards him to have him lick my hand, then escape from under my bed to jump down my window. I looked at my window to see he was gone as I realized that it was night.

 ** _{Next morning}_**

Sebastian woke me up to surprise me that we were going to the lake to take a swim. I couldn't help but smile as a swim sounds a good idea. I got out of the bed to have my blue swimsuit on with a skirt on my lower waist, while carrying a big white shirt.

I was in the lake looking at the servants having a great time while I was just floating in the water to look Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel was reading a book while Sebastian was just standing next to Ciel talking with him. Probably teasing him that he can't swim.

I sigh to remember about the man that was killed by the fake demon hound, and the real demon hound I met. I just couldn't help but suddenly feel sad as I couldn't save that person's life too, and how everything here is so messed up here.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't hear the servants yelling at me.

"Mistress!/Raven!" I snapped out of it to look and see that was I quite far from the servants and Ciel.

"Oh," I whispered to start swimming to where Ciel and the servants were.

 **3rd Person**

"Look at the young mistress," Finnie says excitedly,"I had no idea she can swim like that. That's amazing."

Sebastian and Ciel were looking at Raven as she stop swimming to stand up walking towards the shore.

Ciel narrowed his eyes to grip his book tightly,"I have been with her for our entire life. How can I not know that she can swim like this?"

Sebastian looked at Ciel to look back Raven to remember about the reaper from the Barrymore castle, and the reaper Greil. It also infuriates him that, even though Ciel is easy to read as book, Raven is harder to understand and read.

 **1st person**

I step out of the water to feel amazement from the servants, and anger from Ciel and Sebastian. I walk to where Ciel was sitting to grab my big white shirt with sleeves to look at them emotionless.

"What has gotten into you two?" I ask confused.

Ciel shook his head to bring Sebastian to him to whisper in his ear. Sebastian's mood turned into happy as he happily accepted the mission and walk off. I look at Sebastian to look at Ciel as he was looking down at his book. I got his attention by grabbing his book.

"Oi!"

"What was with that angry glare you and Sebastian had on me?" I ask putting my hand on my hip looking down at him, "It was quite unsettling. I could have felt that glare a mile a way."

Ciel opened his mouth but was interrupted by the towns men yelling about the man's dog being caught, and something bad is going to happen. I looked at Ciel to quickly start running to where the direction they are going. I heard the rest of them following me to the punishment area. I saw people surrounding the dog and other dogs start hurting the poor thing.

My hands were in fist as I quickly ran towards the poor dog and kicked the other dogs that was hurting them. I look at the villagers and Barrymore.

"What is your problem?! Do you think this is right?!" I glared at them as they looked at me scared,"You are terrible people! The Demon Hound isn't the monster! You are!" I shouted as loud as I can,"I hope you all die from the Demon Hound! Monsters!"

"Raven," Ciel whispered softly as they all ran towards me.

I just looked at the beaten dog to hold it close to me having tears down my eyes. I didn't care of the people calling insults behind me. They tried to grab me, but all I did was kick them in face making them bleed. I finally noticed that the servants were tied up and gagged, while Ciel was cuff next to the dog.

 _How did I miss this?_

"You look pathetic, Maltese."

I turn around to look at Barrymore as he just smirked at me. I looked at him to see his smirk widen when he looked me up and down. I shivered with disgust as I stand in front of Ciel and the dog.

"Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!" Angela says desperately.

"True, these Pomeranians is Queen's messenger," Barrymore replies to walk forward,"Depending on what they say," He suddenly grabs my chin to make me glare at him even more,"perhaps I'll let them go. Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty never to touch it again!"

I slapped his hand away from my chin to back away.

I glared saying,"You'd go so far just protect your tiny little kingdom?! I was wrong, the villagers aren't the monster. You are!"

"You're the very dictionary definition of "obsession"," Ciel comments.

Barrymore glares at Ciel to glare at me hissing,"Then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me!" Barrymore points at me commanding 5 dogs to,"Sick her!"

They started to run towards me as all I did was glare at them holding my ground. They suddenly stopped about inch from me to start looking scared. They were whimpering all of a sudden to go back.

I looked at them confused to felt a hand on my shoulder to quickly look behind me to see...

"Sebastian!" I shouted surprised and confused.

 _I didn't notice him there..._

"You're late..." Ciel says irritably.

"My apologies, young lord," Sebastian replies to smile at Ciel then glare at Barrymore.

"You dare to interfere, Garm?" Barrymore questions,"What are you waiting for?! Kill that one too!"

The 4 dogs start growling for Sebastian to come in front of me holding his arm out to protect me.

"Oh, what noisy, coarse voices," Sebastian says to start glaring at them,"This is why I hate dogs."

The dogs were doing the same thing before, expect they were laying down, closing their eyes, and wagging their tails.

"Wh-What happened...?" Barrymore ask confused and shocked.

As were the rest of the villagers looking at the scene before them.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel shouted to get everyone attentions on him,"People of the village, listen to me! There is no demo hound."

While Ciel was explaining to them, I was walking over to the poor dog holding him tightly.

"There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!" Ciel states.

I heard the dog starts whimpering for me to look down at him, and see him rubbing his nose on my hand. I open my hand to have the dog open it's mouth to show me a fabric of clothing. Green and dark green that can perfectly fit.

"Barrymore..." I whispered shaking.

"Wh-What do you base that on?" Barrymore ask nervous.

Sebastian explained the bite mark on James, the shadow of the Demon hound, and him trying to explain that we don't have proof it is him.

"This dog does. The dog you all tried to beat on," I spoke to stand up. I turned staring at him as he looked at me frighten,"By this piece of clothing," I showed them,"The piece of your pants, Henry Barrymore!"

The villagers then looked at him angry having proof of the bite marks on his leg. They all carried him out as I was still shaking to glare at him. Sebastian released Ciel and the servants for Ciel to put his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"Raven...?" Ciel whispered confused.

I focused my glare on him for Sebastian and Ciel to be shock, but my face slowly turn into sadness. I looked at the dog to walk pass them and hug the dog one more time...to feel it's last breathe.

"Good...Boy..." I whispered.

I let go of the dog to stand up walking pass the servants, Ciel, and Sebastian.

"Raven!" Ciel shouts making me stop," Where are you going?"

"To the castle," I replied softly looking at him with a sad smile,"We are done, aren't we? It's time to go home."

I continue walking to the castle, up to my room, and I allowed more tears to flow on to the bed.

 **Ciel's POV**

"Case closed, eh?" I said to myself looking at the pouring rain,"Let's leave the village when the rain lets up."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian says.

"Sebastian, did you...see...the look in Raven's eyes?" I ask to see Sebastian stop.

"Yes," Sebastian says,"They were filled with hatred and sadness."

I shake my head looking at him completely,"That's not it." Sebastian looks at me confused,"They seemed to changed colors. It was first a pink color, then light blue, and finally the same navy blue as mine. Just what is going with her?" I asked worriedly to have my hands in fist.

"I, too, am wondering that myself," Sebastian replies,"Just the other night, I saw her talking to one, which seems like, Barrymore's butler."

"Butler?" I ask confused,"Sebastian, Barrymore only has a maid. Not a butler."

"That is what he told me, but I knew he was lying for he is actually reaper," Sebastian states.

"A reaper?!" I shouted,"Why was she talking to a reaper?!"

"It seems like those two are quite close. He even gave the young mistress a strange name," Sebastian replies.

"A strange name?" I questioned getting even more confused by the second.

"By the name of...Lilith," Sebastian replies.

My eyes widen as this names sounds quite nostalgic even, almost like...a memory.

"He even said that it was quite to early for her to know something, and ask forgiveness by man name, Frank," Sebastian continues making my eyes even wider.

"Lilith...Frank...Reaper...?" I question as I try to solve the puzzle. I start to get angry as one puzzle doesn't make any sense,"But that doesn't explain why her eyes suddenly turned pink like your eyes as does when you show your...de...mon..."

My eyes turn even whiter as my heart starts beating even faster.

"Just who is, my little sister?"

 **Raven's POV**

I look out of the window to touch the cold glass, when the window completely shut open. I step back to see the real Demon hound in front of my eyes again.

My eyes widen to see blood all around his lips, teeth, and tongue. Then in no seconds later, Mey-Rin screamed.

"P...Pluto..."

 _ **I hope you guys like this chapter. I had a fun time writing it, and I hope you have fun time reading it. Please be patient for the next chapter, until next time.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I'm so glad that a lot of you like this chapter and is liking this story already. I hope you enjoyed this story and this new chapter.**_

 _ **Please enjoy. I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**_

 ** _Chapter 7_**

"...Pluto..." I whispered confused.

A banging suddenly came through the entire the manor, but I didn't take my eyes off of Pluto.

"...Pluto...please tell me you didn't..." I spoke confused walking towards him.

Pluto started growling at me as I stepped back even more confused. Just minutes ago, he was licking and rubbing his nose to my hand. Now, he's growling at me for who knows what, and who knows why. I sighed hoping whatever reason for growling at me, it didn't involve with anyone.

"...Pluto...leave..." I spoke softly for him to growl.

I glared at him for his growling was unnecessary, and every time I look at him my heart is filled with pain.

"Leave!" I shouted pushing Pluto to window.

"Raven, is something wrong?!" I heard Ciel shouting down the hallway.

I look at my door to hear whining as I look in front of me. Pluto was at window as his eyes looked at me sadly, but he continued to growl at me. He jumped down the window at the same time Ciel opened the door.

"Raven," Ciel question staring at my back.

I look back at him smiling, "It...was nothing."

[Opening Song]

Ciel told me about Barrymore's death and Angela fainting for me to tsk at that part. In truth, I can of wish that Pluto bit Angela's head off instead Barrymore's. It was time for bed as I wished Ciel and Sebastian good night.

How can I possibly explain to Ciel that I knew who killed Barrymore? It is quite hard to tell him especially if he wants to punish me, again.

I remember the kiss from Ciel, and laying in his bed from our argument. A shiver run down my spine as I shivered in fear. I had no idea that Ciel was such a pervert. Just what the heck is thinking? He never had a sister in the original anime, so when has Ciel suddenly become like this. Is it because of me?

I shake my head left and right trying to get rid of my thinking, and finally prepare myself for bed. I discarded my white shirt, swimsuit, and put on my nightgown. I rested on my bed to instantly fall asleep.

 **"I'm home."**

 **A husky, cherry voice came into my ears. I felt a smile on my face as I look down holding my doll. I stand up to run around the couch, pass my mother, and to the door. I saw a man looking down at me smiling.**

 **"Welcome, daddy-"**

 **I stop for my eyes to widen seeing a small little puppy in Daddy's arm injured.**

 **"Daddy?" I questioned full of concern for this puppy.**

 **Daddy knelt down to my height showing me the puppy more clearly. The puppy's fur was full white, and the puppy was small.**

 **"Isn't he cute?" Daddy asked softly smiling.**

 **I look up Daddy smiling nodding my head, but look down at the puppy surprise.**

 **"This puppy is a he, Daddy?" I questioned confused.**

 **I heard my Dad laugh nodding his head as I saw the puppy start shifting.**

 **"I think he's waking up," Daddy informs for me to watch the puppy's eyes to open.**

 **His eyes were a beautiful red as I reached out to touch him. He starts growling at me as I retracted my hand afraid and scared.**

 **"He's going to bite me Daddy!" I shouted scared.**

 **Daddy looked at me concern and worried as he stated, "No, sweetie. He's just scared-"**

 **"I don't care!" I shouted, "He's mean! I don't want him! Take him away-"**

 **"Lilith!" Daddy yelled at me for the first time.**

 **My eyes widen as I looked up at him. Now, I'm scared of my Dad as I step away. His eyes look at me so coldly that tears start coming to my eyes.**

 **Daddy's eyes widen as his eyes soften to see that I'm shaken.**

 **"Lilith, I didn't mean-"**

 **I didn't hear what he says for I ran upstairs ignoring my Dad's and Mom's call for me. I entered my room scared as Dad's cold eyes, that use to full of warmth, start replaying in my head. I've never seen Dad's eyes like that.**

 **I was in my room for what seem like an hour, and no has come up for me. Dad and Mom hasn't come up to check on me at all. They usually do when I'm crying or when Mom and I get into argument.**

 **I heard a knock on my door to look up at my door. I didn't hear any noise, but then I heard scratching and pounding on my door. I start to get scared as I stand up quickly open the door wanting the noise to stop.**

 **When I open the door, I saw... a boy. A boy with white/silver hair, red eyes, and he wasn't wearing anything. My eyes widen as the boy open his mouth to show me his sharp teeth.**

"Pluto!" I shouted sitting up startled.

I realized it was morning and I was in complete sweat. I feel disgusting so I stand up to take a shower. It was quite a warm shower and I'm glad that I took it. After the shower, I decided to wear a comfortable dress that didn't need that much of a corset and that only reached to knees. I wore black high knee socks, black flat shoes, and decided to put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked out of my room to enter a dinning room for Ciel and Sebastian to already be there, along with Bard and Tanaka.

"Young Mistress, good morning," Bard greets with a smile.

Tanaka nods his head doing his famous 'ho, ho, ho' thing.

"Good morning, young mistress," Sebastian greets.

I nod my head towards them as I sit at Ciel's left for me look at him.

"Good morning, Ciel," I whispered softly.

He looked at me nod his head eating his breakfast.

 _...Rude..._

I glared at him as Sebastian gave me my breakfast and poured me some tea. I took a sip of the tea and Sebastian's amazing pancakes.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I said eating my pancakes.

The door was suddenly barged open from Mey-Rin and Finnie to barge in the dinning room.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin shouted running to us.

"What is it? You're making a fuss," Sebastian ask annoyed.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" Finnie replied worried.

My eyes widen as I knew this might be a good chance to see Pluto again. I stand up to look at Finnie and Mey-Rin calmly.

"Finnie, Mey-Rin, calm down. Angela knows this place better than anyone. I'm sure she's fine," I spoke trying to calm them down.

"The young mistress is right," Bard says, "She said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to pick them."

"She went to the fen by herself?" Finnie questioned worried.

"When there might really be a demon hound lurking about?" Mey-Rin ask angry.

"Oh, hell!" Bard realized now starting to get worried.

"Hold on a minute," I spoke up to look at Bard, "Why would Angela go out to pick up herbs in the first place?"

"Oh, well, it looked like she was worried about how pale Finnie was," Bard replied.

I looked at Finnie to see his eyes widen surprised.

"She did it for me...?" Finnie asked surprised.

I walked around the table to look up at Finnie putting my hand on Finnie's forehead.

"Your don't seem warm Finnie. Did you even get some sleep? You look like you have bags under your eyes." I asked worriedly.

He looked down at me with wide eyes as I step back with a blush on his cheek.

"I'm...I'm fine, mistress," Finnie says for his eyes to go serious, "Mistress..." I look up at him confused, "Please allow me to go out and look for Angela!"

My eyes widen for him to bow and ask so desperately that I couldn't help but chuckle. I smiled to rub his head as he looked up at me.

"Only, if I come along," I replied.

"What?!" They all shouted.

I ignored the rest of them to look only at Finnie to smile. Finnie's eyes widen but soon smiled as surprised me by picking me up bridal style.

"Let's go then," Finnie shouted taking me out of the dinning room.

I look behind Finnie to see a shocked Sebastian and Ciel, but we appeared to be in a field of just dead grass, trees with fog everywhere.

"Angela...!" Finnie shouted.

Finnie let me go to put his coat around me as I look around.

"Angela...!" Bard shouted along with Mey-Rin.

We all continued walking ahead for them to keep shouting her name. I didn't shout her name because I was looking everywhere for Pluto. I wanted to be sure that dream I had was perfectly real and clear. I looked around for Mey-Rin to suddenly scream.

"What is it?" Bard asked.

She pointed forward for us to see arms and legs coming out of the ground with the fog clearing up. We saw an arm that had the Barrymore ring on it. We looked at each other surprised to hear a howl coming close by. We hide behind a big rock for a figure to appear.

 _...Pluto..._

I was right. That little boy looked exactly like Pluto. He moved Barrymore's arm for a pain to come into my heart watching him.

"That arm... It wasn't the demon hound who killed Lord Henry after all," Bard spoke up. "So it was a human?"

"Wh-What a thrilling lower body!" Mey-Rin whispered having a nose bleed.

I looked at Mey-Rin with wide eyes as I shouted at her, "Mey-Rin!"

Pluto turned around for us to hide around from the rock. I glared at myself for being so stupid shouting like that.

"Has he got some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?" Bard question.

We all looked back Pluto for him to go about his things.

"Could Angela have asked him to do it?" Mey-Rin question.

I looked at her with wide eyes surprised she figured that out pretty fast.

"Huh? Why should Angela do that?" Bard quesiton confused.

Finnie stand up looking down angrily at Mey-Rin.

"He's right!" Finnie shouted.

"Finnie!" Bard spoke surprised by Finnie's anger.

"Angela has nothing to do with it! You shouldn't suspect people!" Finnie questioned angry.

"And you shouldn't be so mad at Mey-Rin, Finnie!" I shouted for him to look at me surprise, "You barely know Angela at all! How can you possibly know if she's innocent or not?!"

I shouted at him for his eyes to widen even more surprised from outburst.

"Mistress..." Finnie spoke surprised.

We heard a growl to look in front of us to see Pluto's eyes connect with mine. My eyes widen as I saw him sniff and his tongue licking his lips. We felt a shaking on the ground for us to see a huge dust cloud and people running in bathing suits.

I was startled to feel arms around my waist and myself being lifted in the air. I look behind me to see Pluto holding me running away from Finnie, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Tanaka.

"Oi, Pluto," I spoke surprised as I tried to struggle from his grip, "I don't understand you!" I shouted angry for him to stop looking down at me, "You first become nice to me, then you growl at me with sad eyes, and you were in my dream along with my father. Just," I look up at him as he stare down at me, "who are you to me?"

He narrow his eyes for a rubble to come through. I looked at Pluto to see him grow higher and fur to start growing around him. I closed my eyes to feel the softness of fur, a howl, and wind through my hair. I open my eyes to see that Pluto turned into the demon hound.

"It's the demon hound!" I heard shouting to look in front of me.

I look in front of me to see the four servants surprised, and Pluto running towards them.

"No, stop it!" I shouted as Finnie run towards Pluto, "Finnie! Don't!"

Finnie was holding on to his arm while Pluto was trying to shake him off.

"Finnie!" I shouted worried for him.

Pluto threw him to ground looking down at him as he decided to put his paw down on him.

"No! Pluto, stop!"

I didn't hear any shouting of Finnie's or the ground being connected. I saw Sebastian holding Pluto's paw with his amused smirk.

"Dear me, you're quite good at 'shake hands,'" Sebastian commented.

"Sebastian," I spoke surprise for him to look at me.

"Young mistress, how did you get on him?" Sebastian asked.

"How am I suppose to know? Just get me down, Sebastian," I ordered for his smirk to widen.

"Yes, mistress. Though," He looks up at Pluto, "you are a bit heavy."

He brought Pluto's paw up for him to go up on the ground, and me to fall of him.

"Young mistress!" Finnie shouted.

"Sebastian!" I shouted in the air to feel his arms around me.

I look up at him to see him smirk down at me. We reached the ground for him to put me down as I glared at him.

"You did that on purpose!" I shouted angry.

"It was the only way to get off of him," Sebastian tries to explain, "Besides," He leans down to whisper, "I thought I heard you shout 'Pluto'."

My eyes widen as I looked up at him for his usual red eyes turn to his pink demon eyes.

"Come, this is no time to be romping around together!" Ciel spoke angrily.

I looked pass Sebastian to see Ciel next to the servants.

"Ciel," I spoke surprised walking pass Sebastian to walk next to Ciel.

"Of course not. I shall take care of everything at once," Sebastian commented.

I look at Sebastian to see Pluto still ready to fight Sebastian. He brought out a dog treats for Pluto become instantly happy. He showed us Pluto's reward and punishment over and over again.

I looked at Pluto concerned for an arm to go around my shoulders.

"This is even more of a show than I imagined," Ciel spoke for only me to hear.

I look up at him asking, "What did you order Sebastian to do?"

Ciel looked away to hold me against his side. We watched the show for Sebastian to bring him up in the air and twirl down on the ground creating a hole in the ground.

"Sebastian!" Finnie shouted as they ran to the hole.

"What are you dawdling for? Get back here this instant!" Ciel command angry.

"Very good, my lord," Sebastian replies echoing.

Ciel grabbed my head to run away from the hole as hot water started to shoot out of the hole. The water kept going up not even showing Sebastian or anybody.

"I say, where is Sebastian!" Finnie wonders.

"What a resort need is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece," Sebastian comments, "A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water, "He shows himself with the human form of Pluto, "and soothe the fatigue of everyday life. That is what we have here: a hot spring."

"Sebastian!" The three servants shouted happily.

Sebastian jump down for Pluto to lick Sebastian's cheek making me chuckle. I chuckle as Pluto stop licking him as we heard footsteps.

"Pluto!" Angela shouted surprised.

Instead of Pluto running towards Angela like expected, he ran straight towards me. Knocking me down to the ground for him to lick my cheek.

"'Pluto'?" Bard question.

"Hey, stop that!" I shouted laughing, "Come on! Hey, that tickles! Hahaha!"

I look at him to see him smiling as he rubs his noise against mine and give me kiss on my lips. Just a pat against his lips on mine and bark happily.

"Okay, okay," I spoke rubbing his head, "Good boy, good boy."

The sun was coming down for Angela to explain herself about Pluto, and how she knew about him.

"I found him last month," Angela explains, "I love dogs, and he was so adorable I just had to feed him."

Finnie and Mey-Rin looked at each other confused, "'Adorable?" The questioned.

Pluto was on my lap with a smile on his face as I look down at him rubbing his head. My heart was thumping fast as I stare down at his happy expression with a smile of my own.

"He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but..." Angela continues.

"Don't just brush it off as a 'habit'!" Bard yells.

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?" Sebastian questions as I felt their eyes on Pluto.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. When I though of what might happen to him if my lord found him... I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore," Angela replied.

"Pluto," I spoke up having everyone look at me, "Pluto is a good boy. He might seem mean but he's actually quite an affectionate person. He's kind and I'm sure that he only does what he do to protect the one he care deeply about."

I smile look up at Angela for her eyes to widen. She knelled down to my height looking down at Pluto to look back up at me.

"Would be so kind as to keep him at your estate, mi'lady?" Angela ask kindly for my eyes to widen.

"K-Keep him at the estate?!" Bard question surprised.

"At Raven's side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good, faithful dog! He seems to truly love you, Raven. Please!" Angela ask now desperate.

I look up at her with wide eyes as I look down at Pluto. He starts snuggling even more to lap as my eyes soften just looking at him. I look at Ciel as eyes widen to see my soften and desperate expression.

"I can't just leave him," I spoke softly, "Will it be alright?"

"Why not?" Ciel says with no hesitation.

Sebastian narrows his eyes looking at Ciel, while we all look at him surprised.

"Do you mean that, young master?" Sebastian ask angrily.

"Yes, it sounds amusing... in several ways," Ciel commented smiling amused at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed for rubble to come again and the towns people start coming to pray next to the hot springs. Apparently, there was legend that the sins of their ancestors against dogs are fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness. I smiled for Sebastian to dramatically shout, the case is closed.

The next day appeared quickly for Ciel to enjoy the hot springs while workers fix around the building. The village seemed to brighten and shine greatly over night. I walk to Ciel with Pluto swimming around in the hot spring for me to chuckle.

"Ciel," I spoke for him to look at me as I lean down to him, "Thank you. I promise that Pluto will be a great help."

"He better," Ciel comments to lean up and bit ear.

"Ciel!" I shouted.

The next thing I knew, Pluto was growling at Ciel narrowing his eyes. Ciel was narrowing his eyes with a smirk of his own drinking his tea. I look at Pluto and Ciel confused to see why they are having a staring contest.

After the hot springs, it was time for us to go home. Angela was saying good-bye to Pluto ready to put a collar around him.

I stop her to say, "I'm sorry, but I really appreciate it if you didn't. It might hurt his neck," I smiled for her eyes to widen.

I look at Pluto to see him still naked for me to grab a big shirt to put around him. He growled at me but I ignored him to put on him, and have his arms through the sleeves.

"Just put this shirt on for now, and once you transform into a dog. You don't have to wear it, okay?" I replied for him growl but lick my cheek. "Okay."

He smiled barking happily to get in the carriage with the servants. I waved good-bye to Angela to enter the carriage with Ciel as I smiled at him. Sebastian was in the rider seat as we began to leave the town. I look back at Angela to see her smiling darkly at me with our eyes connecting.

My eyes widen as I saw figure behind her that looked awfully familiar.

 **"What are you doing?!" I shouted scared.**

 **He entered my room pushing me down on the ground for him to lean forward.**

 **"W-What?" I question scared.**

 **He leans forward even more for me to start shaking closing my eyes.**

 **"Mommy! Daddy!" I shouted scared.**

 **I felt something wet on my cheek and a happily little bark to open my eyes. I look in front of me to see the boy licking me.**

 **"Honey, what's wron-"**

 **Daddy came in first asking questions to see the boy licking my cheek.**

 **"Honey, it just means he likes you," Daddy states having me confused, "That puppy is this little boy."**

 **My eyes widen as I screamed.**

 **"Lilith!" Mommy shouts worried, "Calm down!"**

 **"Lilith!" Daddy shouts surprise.**

For some reason, I couldn't help but chuckle as I look at the familiar figure for the figure to wave and smile.

 _...Why am I suddenly have these memories now?... What is... happening to me...?_

 ** _I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. I hope you tell what you think about it later._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey, guys. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 11**

 ** _I hate that camera!_**

I lay in the garden of the Phantomhive manor as thoughts start running through my head. Normally, days like this never happen but will soon start going into disaster, because of...

"Pluto!" I shouted as Pluto started jumping on me.

He was in human from as I stared at him with wide eyes. He was making happy dog sounds and licking my cheek. He's been clingy lately that it can get quite annoying. Now, I know how Sebastian feels about Pluto keep trying to cuddle him.

I stand up to push Pluto off of me and brush of the dirt of my dress. I sigh patting his head one more time to walk back inside the manor. The manor was getting way to quite, too quite for the servants.

Speaking of servants, where the heck are they? I walked upstairs to look around once more deciding to go to the library. Once I entered the library, I saw Sebastian cleaning the books as he worked fast and diligently.

"Ah, Sebastian," I spoke up for him to stop looking at me.

"Is something wrong, young mistress?" Sebastian asked.

I looked around to see a shelf that had an open peek through and saw something golden. There were three peek holes with shadow of eyes that can only make thing of one thing. This episode involves that stupid camera.

My eyes narrowed as I look back at Sebastian to see him stare at it too. I smirk but dropped to walk over to Sebastian.

"Have you seen Mey-Rin, Finnie, and Bard?" I questioned looking around pretending I don't know.

Sebastian smiled answering, "I'm afraid. I don't, Mistress."

I sigh rubbing as I walked to the door opening it, but stop looking at back at him.

"Good job cleaning the library. It's as shiny as ever," I commented looking to see sparkles around the whole library.

Sebastian smiled to bow replying, "Thank you, mistress. After all, I am one hell of..."

"Yeah, yeah. One hell of a butler," I cut him walking out, "Keep doing your best."

I exit the room to walk into a different that actually felt calming, and allow me to work on my writing. I wrote in my notebook for Sebastian to come in starting his normal thing. Organizing every room.

I sigh wondering if this is one of the rooms that Finnie would bring in the pool table. I didn't want to be a part of that, so I stand up ready to walk to the door. Though, the doors surprise for Finnie brought the pool table directly towards me.

"Look out!" Finnie shouted realizing I was in front of him.

Sebastian moved me out of the way for Finnie to hit the wall making an hole. I look at the wall with wide eyes as I sigh, the fifth time probably, from those servants going extreme again.

I look up at Sebastian to see him holding me bridal style with my notebook tightly hold to me.

"Sebastian," I spoke for him to look down at me, "you can put me down now."

Sebastian set me gently on my feet as I look at Finnie to look back at Sebastian.

"You are having too much fun with this," I commented for his smile to appear.

 _Of course, he knew that I knew what those idiots were planning._

I walk out of the room to enter my room hiding my notebook in a book inside the closet. That I strictly order Sebastian to never touch. I closed the closet door to have a feeling of paying a visit to Ciel. I exit my room to walk down the hallway standing in front of the doors to Ciel's study.

I knock three time saying, "Ciel, may I come in?"

"Raven!" Ciel spoke surprise.

I ignored that to enter the room seeing Ciel look at me with wide eyes. He had his old play house on his desk, siting casually on his chair with his tie undone.

"Ciel, why are you looking at me like that?" I questioned walking towards him.

He continue staring at me with a surprised expression as I look at his old little play house. I stared at him to walk around the desk to see it closed.

"Why do you have this old thing on your desk anyway?" I continue questioning ready to open the house.

Though, Ciel stopped me by grabbing on my wrist for me to stare at him. His expression from surprised turned serious as my expression, this time, turned into surprise.

We heard a knock on the door for Ciel to shout 'come in' and have Sebastian come in. I looked up to remove Ciel's hand on my wrist to look somewhere else. My shoes looks interesting.

"Do you require something, my lords?" He ask both of us.

"It came undone," Ciel plainly says.

"My lord?" Sebastian question.

Ciel moved his head up to have Sebastian see the tie undone. I walked away from to pass Sebastian as he moves towards Ciel. I exit the room to continue moving around the manor. Finding someway to have a piece and quite without anyone pouncing on me, running things at me, yelling, or Sebastian.

I decided to try going outside again to sit on steps, but the quite didn't last long as I heard Finnie shouting Pluto nickname, Plu-Plu. Pluto breathed fire on poor Finnie for him to run towards me. I just realized that it was time for supper, well, I'll eat later.

I looked at the relax and sleeping Pluto to feel something soft on my leg. I look in front of me to a black cat with the most beautiful eyes.

"Oh, aren't you cute?" I spoke softly.

The cat meowed showing me it's cute little face. I reached over to pick up the little cat scratching the little ones ear.

"How did you get here, little one? My brother is allergic to cat," I ask, knowing the cat won't understand me. I picked it up to look at it's blue eyes smiling, "Did Sebastian bring you?"

It meowed having all the answers I need as I chuckle to have it on my lap. I pet her black fur that feels so soft and nice. I felt her purr softly on my lap falling asleep. I smiled to hear a tip tap of feet and voice to speak up.

"Young mist-"

"Shh," I turned to the voice putting a finger on my lips.

He looks at me confused to notice Pluto but look back at me as I point down to my lap. His eyes widen once he started hearing a purr.

"My," Sebastian whispered knelling down petting the cat behind her ears, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"For size, she still is just a kitten. She must be 7 months old," I chuckle rubbing her head.

I heard whining to see Pluto awake and look at me sadly. I smiled tilting my head looking softly at Pluto.

"Don't worry, Pluto. Your still my Pluto," I spoke softly for Pluto to bark falling back asleep.

I sighed to look back at the cat to see Sebastian's hand always petting her. I look at Sebastian to see him blush. In a way, it's unbelievable cute that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mistress?" Sebastian question.

I continue chuckling to look at Sebastian trying to control my laughter.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian. You just looked so cute that I..." I try to explain but couldn't stop my chuckling.

Jade was definitely right. He is cute when he's around cats. It almost a rare sight that only few people can see, and I won't deny that he is handsome.

"Cute, mi'lady," Sebastian question.

I nodded my head to suddenly feel a glove hand on my chin pushing my head to his direction. My eyes widen as I felt his thumb on my lower lip to see his usual devil smirk.

"I think mistress smile is cute," He spoke sweetly having my heart beating suddenly.

I felt heat on my cheeks to stand up holding the cat in my arms startling her.

"Um..." I put the cat in Sebastian's arm, "excuse me."

I walked pass him to touch my lower lip still feeling the warmth that I felt. I walked inside the manor but stop shortly to see Ran Mao at the stairs.

"Ran Mao," I spoke up for her to turn to me, "What are you doing here?"

Ran Mao doesn't talk for all she does is moves her arms and hands. She pointed upstairs, the closes her eyes with a smile, and finally opens her eyes put her hand on right eye.

"Oh," I say clapping my hand together, "Lau and Ciel are in the study room talking, right?"

She nodded her head as I smiled at her.

"Well, I appreciate you coming over. Would you like any tea?" I offered for her to shake her head.

I nodded my head in understanding as I heard a carriage from outside the manor. I turn around to remember the journalist arriving today, and I was in plain view. Oh no. I turned around to see Ran Mao not at my side anymore, but siting on banister.

"Ran Mao?" I question confused.

"Um, excuse me."

I turned around again to see a man with blonde hair wearing an all purple suit with black shirt, and blue tie. He looks at me confused but smiles down at me kindly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I spoke to curtsy down at him, "I'm the niece of the master, my name is Raven. It's a pleasure to meet."

"Ah, I'm Paul Jones. I'm the journalist that is going to interview your Uncle," He bows respectfully.

I smile at him saying, "Well, let's get to it shall we?"

I knew that Sebastian was there, but I didn't want to see him at the moment for the feeling on my lower lip is still warm. We walked up the steps for me to look at Ran Mao confused to continue moving, along with Sebastian behind me, and the guest stopping to look at Ran Mao.

I stop at the top of the stairs to allow the man to have a little fan watching her. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw his blushing and happy face. I looked at Sebastian to see that he was uninterested, but instead of staring at Ran Mao. He was staring at me.

"Um..." I looked away suddenly starting to feel embarrassed.

 _Why am I getting embarrassed? Sebastian is just butler. He's a devil._

I coughed to looked at Mr. Jones thinking is fun is done with.

"Mr. Jones," I spoke up for him to snap out of looking at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," He says walking up the steps embarrassed.

I chuckle to wave it off moving forward to enter a room with a big table that had Tanaka on the other end.

"I'm afraid that my Uncle won't be able come and talk today. This is Tanaka, he's the Funtom Company's general director. I hope that is okay?" I ask sweetly and softly.

Mr. Jones smiling replying, "That's fine. I'll just ask a few questions then."

I nodded my head saying, "Understood. I'll be leaving now. Have a good interview, Tanaka, Mr. Jones."

I walk to the door opening it but stop to hear a voice.

"Um," I turn to see Mr. Jones standing up and bow, "Have a good, Miss Raven."

I smile nodding my head exiting the room with a sigh having my normal composure back. Now that is over, I can finally see what in the world Ciel is doing. I walked to Ciel's study to see the three idiots and Lau in front of study siting on the floor.

"What have you all been doing?!" I shouted for the four to flinch. I look down at the floor to see a camera, "Is that Tablot's camera?!"

I look at the four for them to shrink down under my intense glare. I walk to the door to knock -more like bang- on the door.

"I'm coming in," I spoke up opening the door.

I open the door to see Ciel standing up, hands on the desk looking surprised. I looked at the desk to see 5 soldiers surrounding... 2 black sheep. I glare at that but looked back at Ciel to glare at him.

I smiled at him sweetly as I walked over to his surprised and scared form.

"Tell me, big brother," My voice sounded so sickly sweet that it surprised me, "What are you doing?"

Ciel started shaking as he finally explained that he was using the tablot camera on Sebastian and myself. He also told me about final plan that allowed me to sigh through this whole thing.

"Jeez, if you just asked me I would have allowed them to taken a picture Ciel," I replied for his eyes to widen and his mouth to open, "but... I need you to trust me in saying that I will tell you in time. I will tell you about all the strange things about me. I'll help you with Sebastian as long as I'm the victim of the plan, okay?"

Ciel hesitated but nodded his head as I softly smiled rubbing his head. I stand up to have my stomach growl slightly realizing that I skip supper.

"I...I miss supper," I whispered.

Ciel was mad that I skip supper for Sebastian to make me a late lunch, and Ciel a snack of sweets. Ciel made me eat in his study to make sure that I eat everything. The interview was over as I felt guilty for not saying good-bye to the poor man.

Ciel and Sebastian were talking about the interview, and then about him wanting a photograph that just gave away a big hint.

 _Come on, Ciel. He just gave you huge hint here. Think about it._

He didn't think about it as it was completely wiped from him memory. I finished my meal for Sebastian to take both of our plants, and begin the final plan that Ciel told me about.

I was facing my back on Finnie, who carried a headless statue with wings on it's back. I look at Ciel to see him smiling nodding his head reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. I nodded my head closing my eyes waiting for this.

"Is this really all right?" Finnie ask frighten.

"It's fine, Finnie," I replied looking at him, "I'll be fine."

I faced him whole back again to close my eyes having my hands in fist.

"But..." Finnie asked unsure.

"Just do it!" I shouted wanting to get this over with.

"Yes, my lord!" Finnie shouted.

He spun the statue several times to bring it up in the air, out of sight, then have star shinning with the statue going down.

"Mistress!" Finnie shouted frighten.

I felt someone grabbing me to lay on the ground with wind and dust in the air. The person hold on to me tightly as I closed my eyes hanging to the person as well. The dust cleared up for me to grunt as I open my eyes to stare in front of me. I was laying on the ground with Sebastian hovering over me. The statue's wing were on his back to break apart going on the ground. I felt his arm around my waist as I realized that I was hanging on to him.

He picked me up a little from the ground as I stared at him with wide eyes. He was glaring at me for the first time as I noticed anger coming from those eyes. We suddenly surrounded by sparklers that was coming out of a fake dragon's mouth.

"You make a nice little tableau," Lau commented.

I glared at him shouting, "I don't remember this as part of the plan!"

I glared at him to feel a tighten hold on me to stare at Sebastian seeing his glare not soften a little.

"Sebastian, stop staring at me like that," I spoke turning away my head from him.

"My apologies," Sebastian replies.

I look at him to see that he didn't do what I said. I struggle to have him only tighten his hold.

"Why are you so angry? You saved me, didn't you? I'm fine," I spoke fast wanting that look of his gone.

His glaring can even make Lucifer want to cry and run away.

"Despite that, you could have told the young master to order me stay still and take the picture," Sebastian replies.

My eyes widen as I forgot about that through all of this. I knew about the camera, I just completely forgot about that. I'm such an idiot.

"T-That's true," I agreed hesitantly.

I sit up for Sebastian to let go of me. His face showed a smirk that obviously spoke I'm-always-right. Sometimes, if I was still Lilith, I would smack that smirk right of that idiots face.

Well, that was completely done as the servants went into the room to look at photograph. I walked in the room to see Pluto and the servants all ready in there. I quickly took the photograph while Pluto shoot fire from his mouth. I exit it the room as the ruckus start coming from that room.

In the anime, no one actually knows what was on the photograph but know I can finally know. I enter my room to stare at the photograph, I saw something that I thought I never would see.

...Nothing...

Absolutely nothing. There was nothing on my side or Sebastian, but...my face looked different. I looked like... me, my old self, Lilith.

I don't understand. I'm not dead and my faces shows where Raven's face is suppose to be. I would at least figure that the photograph would show my Dad for he's someone that I care deeply about.

 _Can this camera also show a person's true self?_

I shake my head to lay on my bed as I look up at the ceiling.

 _Why didn't it show my Dad? My Dad is dead, isn't he?_

I closed my eyes remembering that day as it was just yesterday. The day I saw the ambulance men carry a full body bag with my mother screaming and crying Dad's name.

...

"Mistress."

I heard a voice beside my ear and light coming to my eyes. I open my eyes to look at Sebastian seeing him smile.

"Mistress, you must awaken for breakfast," Sebastian suggested.

I did as he ask me too. I got ready for breakfast to put on something else on, and pull my hair in a bun. I arrived at the dinning table for Sebastian to give us our breakfast.

"I'm honored," Sebastian teased.

"Be quiet," Ciel replied angrily.

"It's your own fault for sleeping in that unguarded way," Sebastian says teasingly.

"Why, you..." Ciel hissed angry.

"Also," Sebastian cut him off turning to look at him, "who is this woman in the picture, Mistress."

I froze from my eating to stare at him with wide eyes as he showed me a picture of only me.

"If I remember correctly, I was carrying you, not this woman, right" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel looked at the picture for I'm sure my secret is going to be out. Ciel stared at me to look back at the picture to smirk.

"Your secrets out, little sister," Ciel comments throwing the picture back at me, "So tell me. When are you going to tell me the secret."

I was shaking as I looked at Sebastian's and Ciel's stares for this was going to be a morning. I wish never happened.

 _I'm doomed._

 ** _ANNOUNCEMENT_** ** _! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!_**

 ** _Hey guys. So I have decided that maybe it will be interesting to have CielxOCXSebastian in my story._**

 ** _I mean, it just sounds much more fun and much more interesting. Plus, I love both of them that through out the story I might decided who she ends up with, or my reviews can help me decided too._**

 ** _You can either review or PM your decision on which one she goes through. I hope you enjoy more of this story, and I'm believe it's going to be much better through out._**

 ** _Until next time._**

 ** _Please review._**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **My story is going to be quite different and because of the late difference. I am going to have to rewrite the previous chapter in order to make it seem like CielxOCxSebastian.**_

 _ **You will know if it's updates with it saying this...**_

 _Update:_

 ** _It shall be underline and italic with the word Update in the very beginning. It show in the beginning and on the ending._**

 ** _Also, it will not show you if this story is update on fanfic, since I'm going to be replacing it and it won't tell you if I replaced it. Until then, you just have to keep an eye out on the underline and italic update._**

 ** _I hope you guys understand, and enjoy this chapter, and the other chapters._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 ** _I do not own Black Butler._**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Frost Fair**

"Please wait, my ladies."

I turned around to look at Lizzie's maid, Paula. I stopped for her and Lizzie stop next to me as we watch Paula catch her breathe.

"Paula, you'll crack the ice if you run so heavily," Elizabeth says teasingly.

Paula started getting scared as she looked down at the ice, while Elizabeth starts chuckling amused. I sigh feeling bad for the poor maid having to deal with Elizabeth teasing and moods all the time.

"My lady!" Paula spoke up to Elizabeth, "I'll be scolded for this. If your parents found out we were taking such a detour..."

"But Harrods and Liberty were both utterly hopeless! Besides, I wanted to spend time with Raven too," Elizabeth says annoyed to grab on my arm.

I couldn't help but chuckle nervously as I looked down on the ice. Your probably wondering why I am with Elizabeth and her maid Paula. Well, I actually got lucky.

You see...

 **I was at the breakfast table looking at Ciel and shocked and scared. I had no idea that my secret will get discovered for this so soon. No!**

 **"Um...well..." I spoke nervously, "You see, um..."**

 **"Mistress!" We all heard Mey-Rin screaming.** **I turn to see Mey-Rin slamming the doors open running towards me frighten.**

 **"Mey-Rin? What is it?" I asked confused.**

 **"Mistress, it's lady Elizabeth. She's here in front of the manor asking if you would like to accompany her to the frost fair," Mey-Rin says hurriedly and excitedly.**

 **My eyes widen for this amazingly perfect timing. I ate my breakfast as I answered Mey-Rin for Elizabeth to wait as I will arrive. No waste of time, I changed into something warm for the fair, and shouted good-bye.**

I sigh looking down as I realized the irritated expression on Ciel's face, and Sebastian's dark demonic smirk. He obviously knows what's going on. I can never hide from a demon that can annoy me so much.

"I was joking when I said it would crack," Elizabeth voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I look up to see that Paula sighed in relief, but then looked at Elizabeth with concern.

"My lady, it seems you've been searching for something..." Paula says having me confused as I look towards Lizzie, "Would you tell me what?"

Elizabeth was blushing for me to know actually get interested in this conversation.

"Well...Well, it's almost Ciel's and Raven's birthday!" Lizzie states having my eyes widen. Lizzie suddenly looks at me with a blush on her cheeks and desperate eyes, "Raven, I want Ciel to be please with his present. I want your help for I truly want to please him with the present!"

My eyes widen as I forgot that our birthday was coming soon, and I can't believe that I forgot about Ciel's. All this stuff that has been happening lately made me lost my place on the important days, such as his birthday. I look up at Lizzie to rub her head as I nodded my head.

"Of course. I will try my best to help you," I replied for her to smile.

"Raven!" Lizzie hugged me surprisingly tightly.

I saw Paula blushing with happiness and excitement for me to sigh again knowing that I would have to think about Ciel's and Sebastian's expression. The way they were looking at me once seeing that photo. The betrayal on Ciel's face, the demonic eyes of Sebastian, and... the way my heart completely stop. I have never have felt that way in my entire life that it scared me.

We walked around stand to stand to have us separate to try and find Ciel that perfect present. I looked around to look at familiar shop that brought my whole skin colder than ice.

 _What is he doing here?_

I sighed to walk in speaking up, "Undertaker, what are you..."

I stop shortly for my eyes to widen seeing Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and Abberline all staring at me. I step back to feel someone hitting my back as I turned around to see Sebastian with his usual smile.

"S-Sebastian, C-C-Ciel. I had no idea that you were even here. I'm sorry to be in the way, um, excuse me," I try to get out.

"Hold it," Undertaker spoke up, "Lilith..."

I flinch again for everyone to stare at me confused for me to turn looking at the Undertaker. I glared at him for all he did was have his usual happy smile looking at me. I walk pass Ciel to stand in front of the Undertaker grabbing onto his collar.

"Who's Lilith, Undertaker?" I ask sounding innocent but starting to get angry.

Undertaker chuckled to suddenly grab something that he splashed all over me, along having a brown coat around me. I let go of him to fall back on the ground with the splash and coat on me to smell something disgusting.

"What was that?" I asked sniffing my hand to have that disgusting smell, "It's smells disgusting."

"Miss Phantomhive, are you alright?" Abberline asked coming straight towards me first.

I look up at Abberline to nod my head standing up with his help.

"I'm fine, Abberline. Thank you," I replied looking at the coat.

I glared at the Undertaker for my body to start freezing.

"Excuse me," I quickly left the shop running away from them.

 _Why? How? How can Undertaker know that? Just, who? What is-_

I was cut off from my thoughts bumping into someone as we both fell down.

"Raven!"

My eyes widen as I looked down to see Lizzie's worried face.

"Miss Raven," Paula spoke up worried.

I look up to see her holding a Noah Ark creation to remember that one is actually fake.

"Um...Lizzie..." I spoke unsure.

"Raven, I finally find the perfect present for Ciel. Come on," Lizzie cut me off to start pushing me out of frost fair.

"Lizzie, please," I shouted from her strength.

We suddenly stop to hear a rumple from the ground. I look around to see that the ice was breaking for this process to happen impossible fast.

 _Ciel... Sebastian..._

The rumple and crack got worse as I look down to see the ice on Lizzie feet.

"Lizzie, move!"

I pushed her towards me having us fall on the ice. I looked around to see that we were far from being surrounded by water. It look at my left to see Sebastian's famous ice sculptor with Ciel and Sebastian on it.

"Raven!" Lizzie spoke up to hug me tightly.

"Ow, Lizzie. That hurts," I complained but patted her back anyway.

I look up to see my eyes connect with Ciel and Sebastian as I had feeling that it's time. It's time to tell them the truth.

In the end, I ended up staying at Lizzie's place with a warm welcome from her brother, mother, and father. I was happy to see them as always but when Lizzie's father told her about the present was a fake. She ran upstairs to her room crying. I look down sadly walking to her room for her maid to come out of her room.

"Paula, is she okay?" I ask.

Paula shook her head left and right. I passed her to knock on the door for Lizzie to quickly open the door. My eyes widen as I saw her holding something blue with a smile on her face that was just crying moments ago.

"Lizzie?"

"I found it. The perfect present," Lizzie says happily.

She showed me the ring that was known as the Hope piece. My eyes widen with concern for that ring is something the piece I have to protect Lizzie from.

 _Drocell...Keinz.._

 _ **I hope you enjoy my own little portion of this chapter. Sorry if it was short, but Lizzie had a little part on this episode. I wanted to make it a little interesting for the next chapter. Please tell what you think of trying to remake the previous chapter.**_

 _ **Also, what was that stuff that the Undertaker poured on her? Why did he give her the coat? How does the Undertaker know that she's Lilith?**_

 _ **Tell me what you think the answers are?**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 _ **Please review.**_


End file.
